Why does love hurt?
by KathMinamino
Summary: Qué pasaría si los chicos del Reikai Tantei tuvieran una compañera más? Que pasaría si Kurama se enamora de ella? "Te amo, Mizuko." "Es difícil, kitzune." Kurama sería capaz de intentar enamorarla a toda costa o simplemente la olvidaría? KuramaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Vamos, estoy segura de que te gustará!**

**Yusuke: Eso no va a pasar. Ni sueñes.**

**Yo: pero…es la primera vez que vas a ser parte de mis historias. No te emociona?:D**

**Yusuke: ni en lo más minimo e.e eres pésima escribiendo.**

**Yo: eso crees? Oh, gracias.**

**Yusuke: de todas formas, admiro que sigas escribiendo sabiendo que eres mala. Eres muy persistente. Felicidades. :D**

**Yo: Gracias ¬¬ Sabes, por eso mismo, ahora no serás el protagonista.**

**Yusuke: no quería serlo.**

**Yo: ahora que lo pienso, no tienes lo necesario para serlo. Yo imagino al protagonista como un chico mucho más guapo y más agradable. Kurama estará dispuesto a serlo, no es así?:D**

**Kurama: yo? -.-'**

**Yusuke: Dijiste que más apuesto? Yo soy mucho más apuesto que Kurama.**

**Yo: En ese caso, no eres más agradable que él.**

**Yusuke: ¬¬ Por qué siempre me tratas como si fuera poco?**

**Kurama: Yusuke, deja de discutir e.e Pretendes convencerla de que eres más agradable gritando? Qué coherencia e.e'.**

**Yo: Yusuke, eres un inmaduro!**

**Yusuke: Y tu una malcriada por usarme en tus historias sin pedir permiso!**

**Kurama: Ya basta los dos._. **

**Yo: Quiere golpearme Kurama! D: [corriendo]**

**Yusuke: Deja de correr! [corriéndome]**

**Kurama: son dos niños. -.-'**

* * *

><p><strong>La historia transcurre como la conocemos desde el principio hasta el momento en el que Yusuke se convierte en detective. En su primera misión, Urameshi debe capturar a tres monstruos Gooki, Hiei y Kurama, los cuales acaban de robar los 3 tesoros de la oscuridad, Koenma le pidió que recuperara estos 3 objetos cuando Yusuke no tenía ningún entrenamiento previo. Cuando Botán se entera de esto, decide enviarle a Yusuke algo de ayuda.<strong>

**[-Yusuke'sPOV-]**

**Los 3 demonios estaban parados, tensos. Kurama, el pelirrojo, acababa de comentarle a Hiei y Gooki que los abandonaría, necesitaba utilizar el espejo demoníaco para algo más que los crueles deseos de sus compañeros. Gooki estaba decidido a golpearlo cuando decidí llamar su atención.**

"**Oye, espera!" grité y los 3 demonios se voltearon a observarme. "creen que pueda refugiarme de la lluvia aquí?" alcé una ceja. "les voy a dar un consejo, devuélvanme los 3 tesoros ahora mismo y depsues será mejor que se rindan ladrones."**

"**Como es que sabes de nosotros y de los tesoros?" preguntó uno de los demonios.**

"**Quien eres tu?" Gooki me observaba.**

"**estaba esperando esa pregunta, no se sorprendan. Soy el detective del mundo espiritual, el Señor Yusuke Urameshi." Sonreí autosuficiente.**

"**Detective espiritual?" repitió extrañado el más alto de los demonios.**

"**un detective elegido del mundo espiritual? No siento que emane ningún poder espiritual de él." Dijo secamente Hiei.**

"**Podría matarlo con un solo golpe." Alardeó Gooki.**

**Kurama comenzó a caminar.**

"**Oigan, al menos sorpréndanse!" exclamé al ver como el pelirrojo me ignoraba.**

"**Lo siento, pero por el momento no puedo ser capturado." Desapareció entre los arboles.**

"**Espera Kurama! Nuestra plática aún no ha terminado." Hiei se encontraba furioso. Desapareció detrás de Kurama.**

"**Ash, pero que inútil eres!" exclamó una voz femenina a mis espaldas. No era Botán. Me volteé. **

"**Quien eres?" le miré extrañado.**

"**Botán me envió para ayudarte, gracias al cielo que lo hizo. Ya perdiste de vista a dos de los demonios, genio." Suspiró. "Encargate de este engendro, quieres?" continuó arrogante.**

"**Como me llamaste?" preguntó Gooki iracundo. Claro, ella lo provocaba y luego yo sufría las consecuencias.**

"**Engendro." Repitió. "Suerte, Urameshi" me miró y sonrió. Rápidamente desapareció en la misma dirección que Hiei y Kurama.**

**[-Mizuko'sPOV-]**

**Se supone que me presente? Bueno, lo haré de todas formas. Mi nombre es Mizuko, hace un par de años conozco a Botán, somos amigas. Ella fue quien me dio a conocer mis poderes, puedo controlar el agua, de todas formas, Nunca comprendí como es que puedo, creo que tenía que ver con mi descendencia, Botán me lo explicó pero nunca le presté demasiada atención. Botán me habló sobre la misión que se le encargó a Yusuke y, luego de insistir por unos minutos, me convenció de que fuera a ayudarle. Mi bondad me jugó en contra. Caminé por un largo rato, buscando al joven del que Botán me había hablado. Lo describió como alto, de cabello negro, ojos oscuros, un chico increíblemente desesperante y arrogante. Cuando le oí presentarse frente a los 3 demonios, me di cuenta de que era él. Los 3 demonios parecieron sorprenderse al verle pero rápidamente, uno de ellos, le ignoró. Comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado diciendo por lo bajo unas palabras como excusa, Hiei, otro de los demonios fue tras él. Pero que inteligente era el detective! Los había dejado escapar!**

"**Ash, pero que inútil eres!" le grité molesta.**

"**Quien eres?" respondió luego de darse la vuelta con un rostro que demostraba confusión.**

"**Botán me envió para ayudarte, gracias al cielo que lo hizo. Ya perdiste de vista a dos de los demonios, genio." Suspiré. Qué idiota. "Encargate de este engendro, quieres?" le miré.**

"**Como me llamaste?" preguntó Gooki iracundo.**

"**Engendro." Respondí mirandole. "Suerte, Urameshi" le miré y sonreí. Salí corriendo detrás de Hiei y Kurama.**

**Corrí tan rápido como pude, pero había perdido totalmente de vista a los dos demonios.**

"**Kurama, dame ese espejo ahora mismo!" gritó Hiei.**

"**Lo necesito, Hiei. No voy a dártelo." Respondió el pelirrojo.**

"**Lo más conveniente será que me des lo que te pido." Tomó la espada de su funda.**

"**No intentes atacarme, te lo aconsejo." De su cabello, tomó una rosa. Observaba a Hiei con odio. No sé cómo, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Él ya se había percatado de mi presencia.**

"**No necesito consejos de tu parte, Minamino!" gritó y le atacó con la espada, Kurama evitó el golpe.**

**Se desató una pelea entre ambos demonios. Hiei atacaba a Kurama con ira, no se detenía ni se tomaba el tiempo para analizar sus movimientos, solo intentaba cortar a Kurama con la espada. A pesar de que los movimientos de Hiei eran rápidos y ágiles, Kurama lograba evitar todos, se movía con velocidad y la espada de Hiei no alcanzaba a siquiera rozarle. En un movimiento rápido, la rosa que Kurama llevaba en sus manos se convirtió en un látigo, el cual estaba lleno de espinas. Atacó a Hiei y lo derribó. El muchacho de ojos rojizos observaba con odio al pelirrojo.**

"**No tengo intenciones de luchar contigo, Hiei." Dijo y luego desapareció.**

**No iba a dejar que se fuera. Subí a la copa de un árbol y le seguí de copa en copa, no quería dejar que Hiei me viera. Me moví rápidamente y, finalmente, cuando se detuvo, lo alcancé. Estabamos donde los limites del bosque alcanzaban la ciudad. Ahora él caminaba normal. Me apresuré a caminar detrás de él, intentando que no notara mi presencia. Al parecer, fue en vano.**

"**Vas a seguir siguiéndome?" preguntó sin voltearse. Ya sabía que estaba ahí.**

"**Voy a seguirte hasta que me des el espejo." Me apresuré para pararme frente a él. Soltó una risa.**

"**Tu también lo quieres?" preguntó y asentí con mi cabeza. "Voy a devolverlo, tranquila."**

"**Como sé que no mientes?" le miré.**

"**Dentro de 3 días, el espejo será de ustedes. Lo juro." Siguió caminando.**

"**Por que debería creerte?" seguí caminando detrás de él.**

"**Porque si mis intenciones fueran malas, ya habría intentado asesinarte en todo el camino desde el bosque hasta aquí. No crees que le habría dicho a Hiei que nos mirabas? Crees que no noté que estas detrás de mi desde le momento en que dejé a Gooki y a tu compañero ahí parados?" preguntó.**

"**Lo...lo notaste?" le pregunté incrédula. Él solo asintió con su cabeza. Me quedé en silencio y decidí responder. "Confiaré en ti." Por un momento, me sentí mal por haberle presionado.**

"**Si aún no me crees, quiero que vayas al hospital que se encuentra a unas cuadras de aquí en 2 días. Ahí te explicaré lo que ocurre." Me miró esperando que aceptara.**

"**Ah….esta bien." Asentí con mi cabeza.**

"**nos veremos allí entonces. Te agradezco la oportunidad." sonrió. Es cosa mía o se veía realmente lindo? Siguió caminando y lo perdí de vista. **

**Ahora…se supone que volviera donde Yusuke? O sería mejor esperar? No tenía muchas ganas de pasar por ese bosque aterrador una vez más, lo mejor, sería esperar. Me senté en la azotea de un edificio, con suerte vería a Botán pasar volando. Las horas pasaban y ella no aparecía. Lentamente, mis ojos se fueron cerrando y antes de que lo notara, había caído dormida.**

**[-Botan'sPOV-]**

**Mizuko me hizo saber a la mañana siguiente que Kurama la había citado a un lugar, ella dijo que iría asique consideré que lo más adecuado era informarle a Yusuke para que él también asistiera. La noche anterior lo habíamos visto, nos dijo lo mismo que a Mizuko. 3 días. Cuando le dije a Yusuke que debía ir el muy inmaduro se negó pero finalmente aceptó. Era tan fácil convencerlo.**

**[-Mizuko'sPOV-]**

**Cuando llegó el día que debía ver a Kurama me encontraba ansiosa, para que me habría citado a un hospital? En la entrada, el pelirrojo me esperaba, sonrió al verme. Le devolví la sonrisa. **

"**Esperaba que vinieras." Dijo mirándome.**

"**tengo curiosidad por saber para qué necesitas el espejo." Respondí.**

"**Ya veo…Acompañame, por favor. Ah, y gracias por tu tiempo." Dijo e ingresó al hospital, yo caminaba rápidamente detrás de él.**

**Se detuvo en la puerta n° 501. La abrió sigilosamente. Mis ojos se encontraron con una mujer, estaba recostada en una camilla. Entré intentando no hacer ruido a la habitación.**

"**Ah…"no sabía que decir.**

"**Suicchi?" preguntó la mujer con sus ojos entrecerrados.**

"**Madre…" Kurama le observaba con preocupación, se acercó a la camilla para tomar su mano.**

"**Nunca…Nunca vienes con compañía a verme." Forzó una sonrisa mirando a su hijo.**

"**Ella…ella es una amiga." Me miró.**

"**ya veo…" la madre de Kurama sonrió. "Como te llamas?" sus ojos aún estaban entrecerrados.**

"**ah…Mizuko." respondí e intenté sonreir. Ver a Kurama junto a su madre era una imagen totalmente conmovedora. Pero…por que ella le llamaba 'Suichi'?**

"**Soy Shiori…"comenzó intentando sentarse en la camilla.**

"**Madre, por que no sigues descansando?" Kurama había ubicado su mano en la espalda de su madre, asegurándose de que esta no cayera.**

"**Me siento bien, hijo." Respondió sonriendo.**

"**Quieres algo de comer? Una manzana?" ofreció Kurama sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella.**

"**Esta bien, Suicchi, no tengo hambre, gracias." Apretó la mano derecha de Kurama.**

"**Si no te alimentas…no vas a recuperarte, madre." Kurama tomó una manzana.**

"**Parece que no se le convence con nada, no?" La madre de Kurama me observó.**

"**Es algo insistente." Respondí con una sonrisa. Kurama me miró.**

"**Te importaría cortarla?" preguntó mostrándome la manzana.**

"**No, claro que no." Sonreí y la tomé entre mis manos. "con un cuchillo sería más…" no completé la frase porque Kurama ya me había dado uno.**

"**Vuelvo en unos segundos, si?" preguntó mirando a su madre y luego a mi.**

"**Claro." Respondió su madre. Kurama abandonó la habitación.**

"**Tiene un hijo muy bueno, señora." Dije mirándole mientras cortaba la manzana.**

"**Supongo que si." Shiori se encontraba orgullosa de su hijo.**

"**Por lo que se ve, la aprecia mucho" dije pasándole la manzana ya cortada.**

"**viene diario a verme, a veces me parece absurdo que se preocupe tanto por mi." Explicó Shiori mordiendo la manzana.**

"**Eso es porque la quiere, no quiere que nada le ocurra." Le miré.**

"**Suuichi sabe que me mejoraré." Ella se encontraba tan esperanzada como su hijo.**

"**No me cabe duda, pero tal vez el prefiere venir a verla seguido para que usted no se sienta 'abandonada'." Kurama era el chico más considerado que jamás había conocido.**

"**Yo misma le estoy pidiendo que no venga y aún así no me hace caso." Volvió a morder la manzana.**

"**Tal vez él se siente bien viniendo a verla." Sonreí.**

"**No quiero que este pendiente de mi siempre, el también tiene que hacerse cargo de su vida." Shiori miraba la ventana con nostalgia ahora.**

"**Usted es parte de su vida, señora." LA puerta se abrió.**

"**Mizuko, quieres salir unos minutos?" preguntó Kurama entrando a la habitación.**

"**Ah….si, ahí voy." Me dirigí a la puerta. "Fue un gusto conocerla, Shiori." Dije mirándola.**

"**Igualmente, Mizuko. Gracias." Sus ojos brillaban, estaba a punto de llorar.**

"**No lo agradezca." Sali de la habitación acompañada de Kurama.**

**El pelirrojo caminó hacia la azotea del hospital, yo le seguí. Abmos nos observábamos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.**

"**Mi nombre en el ningenkai es Suichi. La mujer que conociste…su nombre es Shiori, es mi madre." Dijo quitando sus ojos de los míos.**

"**Tu madre? No entiendo nada Kurama, por que tienes dos nombres?" a pesar de que había intentado comprender qué sucedía, una parte seguía perdida.**

"**Mi nombre verdadero es Youko Kurama, zorro misterioso. Era un zorro simple que fue reuniendo poder espiritual, así me convertí en un demonio. Un cazador me hirió gravemente, tuve que escapar al ningenkai; entonces renací, tomé el cuerpo de un feto que se encontraba en el vientre de una mujer, Shiori." Kurama contaba su historia y palabra tras palabra, me dejaba en claro qué era lo que hacía aquí.**

"**Llevas entonces 15 años en el mundo de los ningens, no es así?" En el instante en que hice la pregunta, Kurama se volteó a mirarme.**

"**Así es. A los 10 años, era nuevamente un demonio, tenía todo mi poder espiritual conmigo. Entonces…quise abandonar a Shiori." Me miraba, una mueca de dolor en su rostro.**

"**Por qué?" mis ojos cristalizados.**

"**Era un demonio, Mizuko. Iba a irme algún día." Suspiró. "Luego, llegamos a esta parte de la historia, nuestro presente. Shiori enfermó, entonces sentí que debía pagarle todo lo que ella había hecho por mi, ella me enseñó cada una de las cosas que hoy sé**_**, ella me hizo lo que soy."**_

"**Como vas a pagarle?" tragué saliva.**

"**Voy a usar el espejo. Este espejo concede cualquier deseo…" me miró.**

"**A cambio de qué?" Me acerqué a él.**

"**Debo dar mi vida, Mizuko." Inspiró profundo.**

"**Estas loco, Kurama? No! Shiori va a recuperarse, es una mujer muy fuerte, no tiene sentido que mueras para salvarla!" Había entrado en pánico, no quería que Kurama muriera.**

"**Entiendo que te preocupe, pero creo que es decisión mía, Mizuko." Dijo dándose la vuelta antes de salir de la azotea.**

"**Kurama…" ya se había ido.**

**El youkai había ido directo a buscar el espejo, estaba segura de que volvería con él para pedir su deseo, la luna se veía perfecto desde aquél lugar. **

"**Señor Suichi..." una enfermera apareció por la puerta.**

"**ah….él se fue." Dije mirándola. Claro, que lógico, se había ido por esa misma puerta y nadie le había visto. Supongo que de todas formas no podía responder 'saltó.'**

"**Su madre, la madre del Sr. Minamino acaba de recaer. Usted es conocida, no es así? Por favor, acompáñeme." La enfermera se apresuró a salir de la azotea, bajando las escaleras fugazmente.**

**Corrí tras la enfermera, la situación de Shiori me resultó realmente preocupante. Entré a la habitación y allí estaba la madre de Kurama, sus ojos cerrados…Tenía conectado el respirador artificial. Y si Shiori moría? El espejo podría revivirle? Si Shiori fuera capaz de saber lo que su hijo esta dispuesto a hacer por ella, seguramente se sentiría más que orgullosa. Me acerqué a la camilla y tomé la mano de Shiori, solo me quedé en silencio. Los doctores y enfermeras discutían sobre cual era la mejor manera de ayudar, enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación mientras yo, solo la observaba.**

**La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un joven de ojos verdes extremadamente preocupado, se acercó a la camilla y observó a su madre. Bajó la cabeza. Inspiró tan profundo como pudo y, entonces, no pude evitar poner mi mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada con algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, le abracé. Kurama puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sus brazos no me rodearon hasta que la primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Le abracé más fuerte y solté un suspiro.**

"**Todo va a estar bien, Suichi." Murmuré.**

"**Gracias por estar aquí." Respondió con la voz entrecortada.**

**No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, tal vez unos cuantos minutos. El pelirrojo finalmente se separó de mi y, encontrando mis ojos una vez más, salió de la habitación. **_**Sabía lo que iba a hacer. **_

"**Espera, Suichi…" salí inmediatamente de la habitación, intentando alcanzarle.**

"**Por favor, Mizuko. No vas a convencerme de lo contrario." Dijo a la vez que subía el primer escalón hacia la azotea. Le acompañé. Subimos hasta la azotea y una vez arriba, Kurama tomó el espejo. Lo ubicó en el piso y se arrodilló frente a él.**

"**Espejo Poderoso, refleja mi más ferviente deseo en ti" Kurama observaba el espejo, en el cual rápidamente se reflejó el rostro de Shiori.**

"**Quieres que ella sea feliz, no es así?" del espejo emanó una voz grave.**

"**Es lo único que deseo." Los ojos de mi acompañante volvieron a cristalizarse.**

"**A cambio de tu cumplir tu deseo, tomaré tu vida." Tragué saliva, Kurama estaba por morir.**

"**Estoy de acuerdo con eso." Del espejo salió una increíble energía espiritual. No sé qué hice, no pensé en nada y me lancé hacia el espejo enfrente de Kurama.**

"**Detente! Yo daré mi vida en vez de Kurama, cumple su deseo!" mis manos en el marco del espejo.**

"**Qué haces?" Kurama intentaba quitarme el espejo.**

"**No debes morir, no disfrutarás de la compañía de Shiori. Estarás salvándola para luego dejarla morir de depresión, Kurama!" le miré. Kurama no supo que responder. El espejo dio una descarga de poder espiritual y ambos fuimos expulsados lejos de él. Dejó de soltar poder espiritual y se volvió nuevamente un simple espejo.**

**Estaba inmóvil, había sido como si me hubieran golpeado pero peor. Cerré mis ojos. Estaba muerta?**

"**Qué sucedió?" Escuché gritar a Kurama. Ambos habíamos muerto? No me digné a abrir los ojos.**

"**Parece que funcionó, eh." La irritante voz del detective espiritual invadió mi paz. Estabamos los 3 muertos?**

"**Gracias a tu buena acción no tomaré ninguna vida a cambio." La misma voz grave salió del espejo. Entonces no estaba muerta? Simplemente, perdí la conciencia.**

**[-Yusuke'sPOV-]**

**Llegué al hospital justo en el momento en que Kurama estaba por utilizar el espejo. Había estado ahí anteriormente, al mediodía. Kurama me recibió pero dijo que no me interpusiera, explicó que no pasaría nada malo ya que mi "compañera" ya estaba con él. Era cierto, Botán me lo confirmó. Cuando los encontré en la azotea, solo pude ver que del espejo emanó una gran energía espiritual y Mizuko y Kurama salieron así como "volando". Ambos estaban en el suelo.**

"**Qué sucedió?" gritó Kurama poniéndose de pie rápidamente.**

"**Parece que funcionó, eh." Dije poniendo mi pie suavemente sobre el marco del espejo.**

"**Gracias a tu buena acción no tomaré ninguna vida a cambio." El espejo dejó de brillar.**

"**Mi Madre…esta bien?" Kurama me miró.**

"**Así es, Minamino. Ve a verla." Miré hacia la puerta de reojo.**

"**Gracias, en verdad…" se encaminó hacia Mizuko.**

"**Ya podemos irnos, Mizuko." Me puse de cuclillas y tomé el espejo. Nada. "Comprendo que estes enfadada porque decidí venir de todas formas, no es que no confiara en ti…" me paré nuevamente sin voltearme hacia ella.**

"**Ah…Yusuke.." Eso fue todo lo que dijo Kurama.**

"**Dejala, solo quiere jugar el mismo juego que todas las chicas 'si no pides disculpas, no pienso volver a hablarte' Tarde o temprano se le va a pasar, tranquilo." Pulí el espejo con la manga de mi camisa.**

"**Mizuko…" escuché el ruido de las rodillas de Kurama chocar contra el piso. "Hey, tu…Abre….abre los ojos por favor!" gritó.**

"**Eh?" me volteé para encontrarme con el cuerpo de Mizuko, recostada boca abajo y un youkai arrodillado a su lado. "Mizuko!" corrí hacia ellos. Kurama la puso sobre su regazo. **

"**Despierta, quieres?" tomó el rostro de la inconciente entre sus manos.**

**No había mucho que pensar. **_**Mizuko estaba muerta. **_**El espejo había tomado**_** su**_** vida.**

"**Ya dejala, Kurama." Me paré lentamente.**

"**No esta muerta, Yusuke." El pelirrojo levantó su mirada, me observó serio. Tocó el cuello de Mizuko. "Su corazón aún late." Suavemente acarició su mejilla. "No murió…aún."**

"**Estamos en un hospital, no? Que esperamos para pedir que la atiendan?" Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta.**

"**No le encuentro lo lógico a eso de que una chica que estaba acompañada de dos chicos en una azotea salga casi muerta. Qué provocó entonces la explosión que le dejó esas quemaduras?" tomó el brazo de Mizuko mostrando unos rasguños.**

"**YUSUKE!" lo único que me faltaba.**

"**Botán!" me volteé con uan sonrisa simulando que todo estaba bien.**

"**que le hiciste a Mizuko? Ay, mataste a la única mujer que aceptó ayudarte!" Botán comenzó a gritar antes de siquiera tocar el piso con los pies.**

"**Yo no la maté, Botán. Pero qué mal concepto tienes del mejor detective." Miré hacia otro lado.**

"**Entonces?" miró a Kurama automáticamente.**

"**El espejo le quitó la vida. Ese era el precio." Le mostré el espejo.**

"**No esta muerta, Yusuke!" Kurama replicó.**

"**Como….como lo sabes?" preguntó la peli-azul mientras se arrodillaba junto a Kurama y el cuerpo de mi difunta compañera.**

"**Su corazón aún esta bombeando sangre al resto del cuerpo." El ahora 'Doctor Minamino' tomó la mano de botán y la ubicó en el cuello de Mizuko.**

"**Es…es cierto." Botán estaba sorprendida. "Como…como piensas revivirla?" parpadeó un par de veces.**

"**Aún no sé. Tal vez unas hierbas no sean utiles mientras ella no las ingiera…Posiblemente debamos esperar." Dijo tomando a Mizuko en brazos. "Saben donde vive?"**

"**Ah…Mizuko vive en una casa del mundo ningen, o eso creo." Dijo Botán.**

"**Si? Entonces le llevaré allí, es lo menos que puedo hacer." Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.**

"**No sé donde es. Nunca me dijo." Botán sonrió, posiblemente así no la mataríamos.**

"**Entonces…llevemosla a mi casa." Dije abriendo la puerta desinteresadamente.**

"**Tu madre va a matarte algún día, Yusuke." Botán se puso de pie.**

"**La llevaremos a mi casa, estoy viviendo solo. Mi madre esta aquí, no tengo hermanos y mi padre murió unos años atrás." Kurama salió por la puerta dejándonos a mi y a Botán desconcertados.**

"**Yusuke, haz algo!" dijo por lo bajo Botán mirándome. Kurama ya estaba bajando las escaleras.**

"**YO? Que se supone que haga?" **

"**Dile que no, que estará en tu casa o algo, no podemos dejar que la lleve!" comenzó a bajar las escaleras mirándome mal.**

"**Por qué? Kurama es una buena persona, Botán." Guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos.**

"**No puedes estar seguro, Yusuke…" siempre igual.**

"**Hizo todo esto para salvar a su madre, que youkai haría eso? Kurama no va a dañar a Mizuko y no tenemos donde más dejarla." Me apresuré para dejarla sola.**

"**Ush, yusuke." Se quejó una ultima vez y bajó las escaleras apurada detrás de mi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: verdad que quedó bonito?*-* [jalando el brazo de Kurama]<strong>

**Kurama: me gustó. Me parece que no escribes tan mal como Yusuke dijo.**

**Yo: Es que Yusuke es un exagerado ¬¬**

**Yusuke: Yo no soy un exagerado, yo digo la simple verdad ¬¬**

**Yo; Kurama dijo que escribo bien! ¬¬**

**Yusuke: yo no estaba conforme con mi personaje en tu otra historia ¬¬ al igual que Jin!**

**Yo: Eso es porque a Jin nada le va bien ¬¬ Es casi igual a ti.**

**Jin: OYE! ¬¬**

**Yusuke: yo digo que nadie se enteraría si la arrojamos al río :3**

**Jin: claro, será divertido, Yusuke :D**

**Yo: No, no sería divertido, Jin._.**

**Yusuke: solo para ti…Nosotros nos la vamos a pasar excelente arrojándote :B[acercándose]**

**Yo: No, no chicos._. [retrocediendo] KURAMA! T_T**

**Kurama: Dos contra uno, no creen que sería una pelea injusta? No le dan ni la posibilidad de defenderse e.e [poniéndose frente a mi]**

**Jin: y la defiende D: tú también fuiste su victima Kurama! T_T**

**Yusuke: ya, ya, calma Jin, amigo. [palmeando su hombro] Ya tendremos nuestro momento.**

**Jin: mientras tanto, si fuera posible…no le dejen reviews :T así sufrirá!**

**Yo: eh? No T_T Por favor, digaanme que les pareció :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Muchas, muchas gracias a Sakura Kuran-Haruno por comentar, juuro que ver tu comentario me puso muy feliz, eres la primera en darle una "oportunidad" a mi historia y eso lo valoro mucho :)**

**Yusuke: Dile que no desperdicie su tiempo **

**Kurama: no hay necesidad de agredirla, supongo, yusuke e.e**

**Yusuke: te engaña Kurama T_T su simpatía es un engaño, Minamino!T_T**

**Yo: ya te pusiste paranoico._.**

**Kurama: yo y Kath te agradecemos el comentario entonces :) Gracias por seguir alimentando los sueños de mi conocida(?**

**Yo: tieeerno.**

**Jin: bueno, ya….creo que no soy muy respetado e.e no me prestaron demasiada atención la ultima vez.**

**Yo: así es e.e**

**Jin: ush, ya….puedes seguir? Merezco saber que pasó con Mizuko, no?e.e**

**Yusuke: ahora te interesa?T_T**

**Jin: si no puedes con el enemigo…únetele u.u**

**[-Mizuko'sPOV-]**

**Por qué todo me duele? Donde…Donde estoy? Que pasó después de que Kurama pidió su deseo? Estoy muerta? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia y me di cuenta de que estaba recostada en una cama. Inspiré profundamente y un perfume con un ligero olor a rosas se filtró por mi nariz, mis ojos aún permanecían cerrados. Moví mi mano derecha suavemente, tocando la suave sabana. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, parpadeé un par de veces. Me encontraba en una habitación, era pequeña, acogedora. A mi derecha, en el escritorio frente a la cama había un par de libros, cuadernos con anotaciones y lapiceras. La habitación era simple, estaba pintada de blanco, el escritorio era color negro, las sabanas de la cama blancas y el acolchado que me cubría era color azul. Me senté lentamente en la cama y, a pesar de que ya estaba conciente, noté que aún me encontraba un tanto débil. Me encontré con una puerta cerrada y no pude percibir sonido alguno, ni siquiera uno proveniente de abajo. Suspiré. La puerta se abrió lentamente, Kurama traía una bandeja en sus manos. Al verme, sonrió.**

"**Me alegra ver que despertaste." Dijo a la vez que ponía la bandeja en su escritorio, torpemente corrió algunas cosas para hacerle lugar a la bandeja y dejo caer unos libros. Reí.**

"**Donde…donde estoy?" miré a mi alrededor.**

"**Mi casa. Lamentablemente, no sabíamos donde vivías, Yusuke no podía recibirte en su casa y…bueno, yo me ofrecí a dejarte aquí un tiempo. Así podría cuidarte." Puso una cucharada de azúcar en la tasa de té que se encontraba en la bandeja.**

"**Ya veo…A noche, quien nos encontró en la azotea?" le miré curiosa.**

"**A noche?" rió irónico. "Eso fue hace 5 días." Me acercó la tasa de té.**

"**Que? Enserio? 5 días?" Kurama asintió con su cabeza. "Dormí tanto tiempo?" tomé la tasa entre mis manos dando un sorbo.**

"**Al parecer sí. Yusuke creyó que habías muerto." Rió. "Tu corazón aún latía y fue algo difícil convencerlo de que no estabas muerta." Se apoyó contra la pared.**

"**Qué…que paso con Shiori?" le miré.**

"**El espejo cumplió su promesa." Sus ojos brillaron. "Mi madre esta bien, dejó el hospital hace 3 días. Gracias, Mizuko." Me sonrió.**

"**No, fue algo que hice por mi propia voluntad; me sentía bien dando mi vida por la de Shiori." Volví a beber té.**

"**Ya veo…" suspiró mirando hacia la ventana.**

**Recorrí el cuarto con la mirada y, luego de pasar por unos estantes con unos cuantos títulos de libros interesantes, encontré una foto del pelirrojo con una muchacha. Ella era muy bonita y no había forma de decir que Kurama no se encontraba apuesto; se sonreían tiernamente. Más abajo, pude encontrar una especie de afiche que contenía fechas de exámenes y sus calificaciones. Kurama parecía ser sumamente inteligente, sus notas eran increíblemente altas. Junto al escritorio, había una silla, en ella…pude distinguir unas prendas familiares. Me quedé mirando intentando descubrir qué eran, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que esas prendas eran **_**mías. **_**Era mi ropa. Un extraño color rojo subió por mis mejillas, estaba completamente ruborizada. Kurama lo notó y dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo, rió.**

"**No te preocupes, fue Botán quien decidió cambiar tu ropa." Gracias, dios. "Ya esta limpia asique cuando quieras puedes volver a ponértela." Su mirada perdida en el azul del cielo que se veía a través de la ventana.**

"**Ya veo…entonces, estuviste pendiente de mi durante estos días?" dije dando el ultimo sorbo a mi té.**

"**Así es. De hecho, tuve que irme por el tema de la escuela, pero mientras no estaba Botán se encargaba de cuidarte." Se sentó en la punta de la cama.**

"**Gracias, Kurama." Sonreí.**

"**Es un favor que te debía, por confiar en mí y…salvar a mi madre." Sonrió de lado.**

**Nos mantuvimos en silencio, suspiré. Creo que ya era hora de irme, por más cómoda que me encontrara en la casa de Kurama, tendría que irme tarde o temprano. Lo mejor sería tomar mis cosas e irme, más tarde le devolvería su ropa a Botán. Con algo de dificultad, me puse de pie. Aún estaba algo herida.**

"**A…a donde vas?" tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro.**

"**Creo que ya tengo que irme." Tomé mis cosas.**

"**No, espera" Se puso de pie. "Aún estas herida, Mizuko."**

"**Voy a recuperarme pronto, no te preocupes, por favor." sonreí.**

"**No tiene sentido que te vayas tan pronto si vas a caer inconciente a unas cuadras de aquí."**

"**No estoy tan mal, Kurama." Acomodé un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "No te preocupes, si?" le miré.**

"**No voy a dejar que te vayas." Insistió.**

"**Por favor…Debe ser una molestia estar pendiente de mi todos los días."**

"**De hecho, no lo es." Se cruzó de brazos. "Me siento bien cuidándote."**

"**Me siento inútil recostada en una cama ajena. Además, donde estuviste durmiendo los últimos días?" ahora yo me crucé de brazos.**

"**En el sofá."**

**Le miré mal.**

"**No tuve mucho sueño, de todas formas." Respondió evitando mi mirada.**

"**Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo."**

"**No prometas cosas que no sabes si podrás cumplir, por favor." **

"**Kurama…"**

"**Vas a quedarte." Dijo parandose frente a la puerta.**

"**Tengo que irme, no seas terco. Si?" le miré suplicante.**

"**A donde tienes que ir entonces?"**

"**A…mi hogar."**

"**Por lo menos me vas a dejar acompañarte, no?" alzó su ceja.**

"**Ah….no, por favor, quiero ir sola."**

"**Donde se supone que vives?"**

"**Ah…no importa."**

"**Si me dejas acompañarte…te puedes ir." Dijo Kurama mirándome.**

"**Kurama….no…no tengo hogar." Le di la espalda mirando hacia la ventana. El kitzune me observó confundido.**

"**Yo…" se acercó a mi. "no sabía, lo siento…" comentó luego de unos minutos poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.**

"**No importa." Moví mi hombro suavemente para que quitara su mano. "vas a dejar que me vaya?"**

"**Con más razón, voy a pedirte que te quedes." Me miró. "no te gusta la idea de…quedarte?"**

"**Soy una molestia aquí."**

"**Estoy seguro de que a mi madre le gustaría, serias como la hija que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso e.e" rascó su cabeza suavemente.**

"**Contigo le basta." Respondí.**

"**Le agradas, Mizuko. Estoy seguro de que te recibiría."**

"**Te parece?" mis ojos brillaron. Tener una familia…sería como se veía en las películas?**

"**Claro, si quieres…esta tarde podríamos hablar con ella."**

"**Ah…esta bien" me mantuve en silencio.**

**[-Kurama'sPOV-]**

**Mizuko se hacía la fuerte, quería que creyera que…ella no necesitaba de nadie mas era obvio que, como todos, ella sentía un profundo sentimiento de soledad. Mizuko ya no tenía por qué sentirse así, ya no estaba sola.**

**Dí un paso hacia ella.**

"**Sé…sé como te sientes, Mizuko." Acaricié suavemente su brazo derecho luego de ubicarme detrás de ella. Tembló.**

"**como crees que me siento…?" murmuró bajando su mirada hacia el piso.**

"**Crees que estas sola…que no tienes a nadie. No es así, Mizuko."**

"**Entonces?" preguntó. "A quien se supone que tengo? Todos mis familiares están muertos Kurama!" finalmente, se volteó a verme, conteniendo un par de lagrimas en sus ojos.**

"**Nos tienes a nosotros, somos tus amigos, Mizuko." Dije con un hilo de voz. "yusuke, botán, yo…te valoramos." Apreté mis labios.**

**Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.**

"**Voy a ir a caminar." se dirigió hacia la puerta y esta vez no la detuve.**

"**Vas a volver?" pregunté una vez que pasó por el marco de la puerta. Asintió con su cabeza.**

"**Lo prometo."**

**Dejé que Mizuko se fuera, no era buena idea retenerla en estas circunstancias. Salió de mi habitación y un par de segundos después escuché el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose. Entonces…si Mizuko no tenía donde ir, por que quería irse? No le agradaba mi compañía entonces? Tal vez ese era el por qué. Estoy acostumbrado a agradarle a todo el mundo pero…supongo que tengo que sacarme esa costumbre; no puedes resultar agradable a todos.**

**Me quité la camisa y, al sentarme en la cama, no pude evitar sentir un agudo dolor en mi abdomen. Durante el tiempo en el que Mizuko había estado dormida, Yusuke y Hiei tuvieron una pelea, en el momento en el que Hiei iba a clavarle una espada a Yusuke en el medio del pecho, me puse entre ellos, dejando que me atravesara con ella. La herida era reciente, aún dolia; no iba a matarme, pero eso no significaba que el dolor desaparecería. Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, la herida a simple vista. Pasé mi mano suavemente sobre ella, toqué con mis dedos la significativa cicatriz; Hiei me había traspasado con la espada, era obvio que tenía que doler.**

**Los últimos años, Hiei se había convertido en una especie de 'amigo'. Bueno, estaba seguro de que yo era el único amigo que Hiei tenía; nos conocimos gracias a una **_**batalla en común**_**. Un monstruo había secuestrado a mi mejor amiga, Maya, Hiei fue quien me ayudó a salvarla. Estoy convencido que el fin de Hiei no era salvar a mi amiga, él **_**quería matar al demonio**_** que la había secuestrado; Hiei creía que el infeliz había acabado con su hermana tiempo atrás. Fue un alivio para él saber que su hermana aún seguía vivía, y una decepción pensar que acababa de vengar la muerte de una desconocida. Desde entonces mantenemos contacto, algunas noches viene a visitarme. Por más que se encuentra indiferente frente a los humanos, tiene un gran interés hacia ellos, le causan curiosidad; y no pudo conocer a un demonio más humano que yo para hacerle entender cada una de las costumbres ningens.**

"**Suichi?" escuché la voz de mi madre. Acababa de llegar.**

"**Si?" dije sin moverme con mis ojos aún cerrados.**

"**Que quieres cenar?" estaba subiendo las escaleras. Mierda.**

"**Ah…" me levanté de la cama y me puse la camisa rápidamente. "Que se te antoja?" pregunté abriendo la puerta para encontrarme con mi madre frente ella.**

"**No sé, por eso te preguntaba." Sonrió. "pasta?"**

"**Pasta." Asentí con mi cabeza.**

"**Suichi, donde fue tu amiga?" preguntó mirando discretamente dentro de mi habitación.**

**Lo había olvidado, mi madre cree que los padres de Mizuko se fueron de viaje y que ella esta pasando la noche aquí por ello. Me resulta extraño que no se haya preguntado por qué la castaña duerme todo el día.**

"**Salió, dentro de unas horas estará devuelta."**

"**Aún extraña a sus padres?" me miró preocupada. "Espero que esta noche quiera cenar con nosotros."**

**Le había dicho a mi madre que como Mizuko estaba deprimida, no quería bajar a comer con nosotros y cada noche, después de cenar, le llevaba un plato a Mizuko arriba para que 'comiera'. Generalmente, yo terminaba comiéndolo para que mi madre no sospechara.**

"**Esta noche seguro lo hará." Sonreí.**

"**Eso espero." Me sonrió. "Iré a cocinar."**

"**quieres que baje contigo?" pregunté dispuesto a salir de la habitación.**

"**No es necesario." Dijo bajando las escaleras.**

_**La madre perfecta.**_

**Lo único que me quedaba ahora era esperar a que Mizuko volviera. Acomodé un poco la habitación para distraerme un poco. Hice mi cama, ordené el escritorio…Incluso reorganicé los libros por abecedario. No tenía mucho que ordenar. Entre tanto, alguien tocó mi ventana y, pensando que era Mizuko, me volteé hacia ella rápidamente. Me había confundido. Hiei. No es que no me alegrara verlo, pero ahora esperaba a alguien más.**

"**Ah…Hola, Hiei." Dije luego de abrir la ventana.**

"**Baka, ningen. Por qué te interpusiste?" dijo sin mirarme.**

"**No iba a dejar que lo mataras."**

"**Pudiste tu haber muerto."**

"**Los dos sabemos que no puedes matarme con una espada." Reí irónico.**

"**A veces te subestimo." Rodó sus ojos.**

"**Estoy bien, Hiei, gracias." Dije irónico.**

"**No vine a pedirte disculpas."**

"**Entonces?"**

"**Urameshi esta en el Makai, en el castillo de las cuatro bestias." Dijo serio.**

"**Que? Por qué?" Si Yusuke iba a enfrentarse contra esas bestias él solo, lo más posible es que muriera.**

"**Una misión de Koenma" respondió cortante.**

"**Ya veo…y eso a ti en qué te afecta?"**

"**Me mandaron a ayudarle." Dijo entre dientes, estaba furioso.**

**Comencé a reirme, Hiei me observaba con odio. Intenté evitar reir, pero me resultaba difícil hacerlo, más aún con la cara de enojo de Hiei.**

"**De que te ríes, baka? ****¬¬"**

"**Lo siento, Hiei. Entonces…" aclaré mi voz. "quieres que vaya contigo?"**

**Rodó sus ojos. No sabía como decírmelo, su orgullo era mucho más grande que él.**

"**Así es." Respondió entre dientes mirando hacia otro lado.**

"**Iré entonces." Sonreí.**

"**Gracias, Kurama." Las palabras que nunca había oído salir de los labios de Hiei.**

"**De nada, Hiei" reí.**

"**Ya nos vamos."**

"**Espera…tengo que hablar con mi madre."**

"**Kurama…" me reprochó.**

"**Ya, será solo un momento." Salí disparado de la habitación y fui a la cocina, allí estaban mi madre y Mizuko hablando.**

**Sonreí.**

"**Suichi…"dijo mi madre sonriendo.**

"**Ah...tengo que irme." Mordí mi labio inferior.**

"**Que? Por qué?" preguntó desilusionada.**

"**Mañana tenemos examen y..un amigo tiene problemas con el tema, me pidió que por favor fuera a ayudarle esta noche."**

"**Es muy urgente?" preguntó.**

"**Podría reprobar el año." Respondí.**

"**Ya veo…entonces ve." Dijo mi madre ahora sonriendo. "Lo mejor será que lo ayudes."**

"**Ah…Mizuko tiene que acompañarme."**

"**eh?" preguntó la castaña confundida.**

"**Tienes que terminar…el…el trabajo que hacías con él." Pero que buena excusa, Minamino. Con el tiempo, evolucionas.**

"**Trabajo?" preguntó confundida. Tan inteligente… "Ah, si, ese trabajo! Lo había olvidado."**

"**Mejor vamos ya, Mizuko ¬¬" la tomé del brazo. "Volvemos tarde, no nos esperes." Dije jalando a Mizuko fuera de la casa. "Disfruta la comida!" cerré la puerta.**

"**Y esto a que va?" preguntó Mizuko mirándome confundida.**

"**Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Yusuke." Dije buscando a Hiei con la mirada.**

"**Donde esta?" dijo molesta.**

"**En el Makai." **

"**Que hace en el Makai?._."**

**Hiei bajó de un árbol haciendo que Mizuko gritara. Hiei siempre asustando gente.**

"**Fue a matar a las 4 bestias para que dejen de meter insectos en tu cabeza, baka." Dijo serio.**

"**Me dijiste VACA?****¬¬" ****Mizuko de volteó hacia Hiei molesta. "Voy a…" levantó su puño "Espera, Y tú que haces aquí, Jaganshi?¬¬"**

"**No es de tu incumbencia, baka." Dijo caminando detrás de mi.**

"**Hiei ¬¬" me volteé para mirarlo. "Él va a acompañarnos, Mizuko" dije luego de regañar al youkai de fuego.**

"**Dile que me deje de decir vaca T_T Estoy bastante delgadita." Dijo indignada.**

"**Ya has silencio, baka." Dijo sin siquiera mirarle.**

"**O me dejas de decir vaca o…" comenzó a amenazarle dispuesta a golpearlo con su puño, Hiei fue más rápido y tomó su mano antes de que esta lo tocara.**

"**Ya, no peleen. Quieren?" dije sin voltearme, no había necesidad de hacerlo para saber que en cualquier momento se matarían.**

"**baka ningen." Dijo Hiei y la soltó apareciendo a mi lado rápidamente.**

"**KURAMA T_T" dijo Mizuko aún afectada por las palabras de Hiei.**

"**No te esta llamando vaca, Mizuko…" reí.**

"**Entonces? Yo misma lo escuché." Dijo molesta.**

"**TE esta llamando baka, no el animal, es más bien un insulto en otro idioma." Le expliqué.**

"**Y por qué me dice así?" dijo mirando hacia el piso como perro regañado.**

"**Porque eso me pareces." Dijo Hiei cortante.**

"**Hay necesidad de que discutan constantemente o se puede evitar esa parte?" dije mirándoles.**

"**Ya…" dijo Mizuko mirando hacia el piso. "Tú solo dile que se mantenga lejos de mi."**

"**No tengo intenciones de estar demasiado cerca, a ver si me contagias la torpeza." Respondió el mitad koorine rodando sus ojos.**

"**Yo no soy tor…" no llegó a terminar la frase y tropezó, cayendo al suelo. Hiei soltó una risa irónica.**

"**Decías?" se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, volvió a reir.**

"**Es tu culpa T_T"**

"**Ya, dejame ayudarte." Me regresé hacia ella y extendí mi mano, la tomó tímidamente y la ayudé a ponerse de pie.**

**Llegar junto con Yusuke iba a tomarnos un tiempo…**

**[-Mizuko'sPOV-]**

**No tengo idea de qué sucedió, caminamos por unos lugares oscuros, Kurama estaba pendiente de que no tropezara, ahora creía que era torpe en exceso. Caminamos, caminamos y caminamos. Atravesamos una especia de pozo, Kurama había echado una especie de semilla dentro antes, por un momento, creí que una planta carnívora brotaría de ahí adentro y nos comería a los tres. Pero qué imaginación. Al atravesar el pozo cerré los ojos; cuando los abrí…nada. Negro, oscuridad. Un rayo interrumpió la tormentosa escena. Entonces pude visualizar dos muchachos, peleando contra unos 300 demonios. No eran fuertes, eso era obvio, el problema era que los superaban en numero.**

"**Vamos…"dijo Kurama observándolos, apareció luego de unos segundos casi junto a ellos.**

"**Muevete." Me dijo secamente el muchacho de los cabellos de puercoespín.**

"**Ah…no soy tan rápida e.e" dije mirándole.**

"**No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto u.u" dijo para sí el moreno. Se puso de espaldas a mi. "Subete a mi espalda."**

"**Oh, ahm…gracias." Me subí a su espalda, pareció no molestarle el peso. "sabes, eres algo así como…un caballo" sonreí encantada. "Corre, corre…"**

"**Cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro, voy a tirarte al suelo; posiblemente te golpee luego." Dijo seco y, por alguna razón, reí ante su amenaza. Aparecimos junto a Kurama, sobre la rama de un árbol, luego de unos segundos.**

"**Que pasó Hiei? Ya no somos tan veloces?" le burló kurama concentrado en la pelea que los otros dos chicos tenían.**

"**Hn. Yo no soy el problema, el problema es ella." **

"**Ash, es que no estoy acostumbrada, imbécil." Respondí de mala gana. Golpeé su hombro y, por alguna razón, hice que el enano se tambaleara, su pie resbaló de la rama y, por un segundo, creí que caeríamos.**

"**Ten más…." Estábamos casi cayendo cuando clavó la espada en el tronco del árbol, con ella se impulsó para subir nuevamente. Pero qué hábil era. Tenía tanto de hábil como de testarudo. "..cuidado." completó la frase y me miró.**

"**Ya no peleen…" dijo Kurama casi sin prestarnos atención.**

"**Sabes…estas algo pesada, podrías comer un tanto menos, no te parece?" dijo sujetándome mejor. Le miré mal. Matate, enano, Matate.**

"**Ya…" susurró Kurama para sí. Un rayo volvió a iluminar la oscuridad. "Parece que necesitan ayuda, no?" elevó su tono de voz dirigiéndose a Yusuke y su acompañante. El muchacho de cabello azabache se volteó y nos miró. Sonrió.**

"**Kurama! Hiei!" exclamó feliz. Luego se detuvo. "TU! ESTAS VIVA MIZUKO!"**

"**Te dije que lo estaba." Sonrió Kurama y tomó su latigo de rosas. "Alejate un poco, Yusuke." Pidió. Yusuke asintió y jaló a su compañero lejos de los demonios. Con un simple movimiento, cortó a todos los demonios. Había acabado con ellos.**

**Bajamos del árbol, yo aún sobre el demonio de fuego. Me bajé lentamente.**

"**tu espalda es agradable."**

"**Hn. No te acostumbres a ella." Respondió.**

"**Ya ¬¬" rodé mis ojos y miré a Yusuke y su compañero. Me detuve en el segundo. "Ah, hola, soy Mizuko." Sonreí.**

"**mi nombre es Kazuma Kuwabara, preciosa." Dijo, estaba coqueteando.**

"**Lo mejor va a ser que entremos al castillo…" dijo Yusuke, tomó a Kuwabara por la oreja y comenzó a jalarlo en dirección al castillo.**

"**Ya…" sonrió Kurama, una gota en su nuca. "Ven, Mizuko." Tomó mi mano y, con algo de timidez, me decidí por entrelazar mis dedos a los de él. Se sonrojó, ojala no se volteara a verme…si lo hacía, me encontraría casi igual a él.**

**El lugar era atemorizante, todo estaba negro. A penas si podía distinguir las siluetas de mis compañeros. Hiei iba delante de todos, caminaba tranquilamente, ni siquiera parecía estar tenso. Luego, estaban Kuwabara y yusuke, el de cabello anaranjado parecía estar temblando, cada vez que se escuchaba un trueno se preparaba para cubrir su cabeza antes del rayo. Era un tanto cómico. Yusuke, en cambio, observaba y simplemente reía antes las acciones de su amigo; mucho más valiente, caminaba a paso firme, con su mirada puesta en la entrada del castillo. Finalmente, Kurama y yo, íbamos tomados de la mano…por algo de vergüenza, solté su mano y decidí colgarme de su brazo, Kurama se encontraba tranquilo. Era como si estuviera analizando el lugar, miraba el cielo, el suelo, la vegetación…simplemente todo. Yo, por otra parte, me encontraba perdida en los ojos del pelirrojo, intentaba disimularlo mirando hacia el piso…pero era un tanto difícil quitar mis ojos del rostro de mi compañero.**

**Nos paramos frente a la puerta del castillo. Miré una vez más hacia atrás. Y si no salíamos del castillo con vida?**

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :)**

**Yusuke: No dejen reviews :D**

**Yo: no le hagan caso a Yusuke y dejen reviews :D**

**Yusuke: no le hagan caso y no dejen reviews :D**

**Yo: ayúdenme y dejen reviews :D**

**Yusuke: no, no dejen ¬¬**

**Yo: si, si dejen ¬¬**

**Yusuke: no ¬¬**

**Yo: ya cállate, si?e.e**

**Yusuke: cállate tu u.u**

**Yo: tú.**

**Yusuke: tú.**

**Kurama: los dos**** :D**

**Yo: u.u**

**Kurama: si pueden, sería de mucha ayuda que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia, gracias :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jin: se van a morir, se van a morir?D:**

**Yo: espera…**

**Jin: Peero…y si se mueren? D: Que pasa?T_T Todavía no aparezco e.e Quiero conocer a Mizuko antes de que se muera T_T**

**Yo: Falta mucho para que aparezcas, Jin e.e**

**Jin: bueno, no importa, quiero aparecer T_T Espera, eso significa que se mueren?T_T**

**Yo: ahora vas a enterarte…**

**[-Kurama'sPOV-]**

**Estabamos en la entrada, Mizuko se dio vuelta y miró hacia atrás. Estaba asustada.**

"**Entremos!" gritó Kuwabara emocionado.**

"**Acaso no sabes de algo llamado estrategia?" preguntó Hiei de mala gana.**

"**QUE DIJISTE ENANO?" Kuwabara se molesto ante el comentario de Hiei.**

"**Hn." Hiei le ignoró.**

"**Enano estúpido." Dijo Kuwabara mirando hacia el frente nuevamente.**

"**A ti no te dijo vaca T_T" dijo Mizuko. Su comentario me hizo gracia.**

"**Ya entremos…"dijo Yusuke y comenzó a caminar.**

**Entramos detrás de él, Mizuko se aferró con más fuerza a mi brazo. Estaba oscuro, apenas si podía distinguir las siluetas de Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara frente a nosotros. Estábamos por llegar al final del 'tunel' que se extendía desde la entrada…**

"**Bienvenidos al castillo laberinto." Un extraño monstruo con alas se presentó a nosotros. Tenía forma de balón y un ojo enorme, era un tanto cómico y espeluznante a la vez.**

"**Esa cosa habla!" Kuwabara estaba sorprendido.**

"**Aquellos que entren al castillo deben pasar por la puerta de la traición."**

"**la puerta de la traición?" preguntó Yusuke extrañado.**

"**Que es eso? Que haces?" gritó Kuwabara.**

**El monstruo bajó una supuesta palanca. El supuesto techo, cayó sobre nosotros. Era como si las paredes estuvieran reduciendo el espacio, amenazando con aplastarnos entre ellas. Rapidamente, todos estiramos nuestras manos hacia arriba, intentando prohibir que la muralla cayera sobre nosotros.**

"**Pesa verdad? Esta puerta es muy lista y sensible. Ve la fuerza de quienes la sostienen y ejerce la presión indicada para las personas que están debajo. Si, sosténganla cuanto quieran; si uno de ustedes deja de hacer fuerza serán aplastados por la muralla."**

"**Demonios." Susurró Yusuke.**

"**Esta puerta es muy lista pero también es perversa, si alguno de ustedes intenta escapar los demás serán aplastados. Unos deben confiar en otros, usarán su ultimo gramo de fuerza y de todas formas serán aplastados. Solo aquellos que traicionen a los otros serán calificados para entrar al castillo. Adelante señores, elijan de que manera quieren morir." Completó.**

"**Esa cosa es un demonio!" exclamó Kuwabara.**

"**Lo es, estúpido." Dijo Hiei.**

"**Mejor cállate enano y haz fuerza! No cedas!" dijo Kuwabara, en su voz se notaba la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para que la muralla no nos cayera encima.**

"**Crees que soy capaz de traicionarlos? Sabes, talvez así sea!" amenazó Hiei. Aunque intentara hacerse el rudo, en mi opinión, le ofendía que desconfiaran de él.**

"**Basta Hiei! No estamos en condiciones de discutir!" exclamé mirandolo.**

"**Que…que hacemos?" preguntó Mizuko . Soltó un alarido.**

"**Debes soportar, Mizuko!" el detective espiritual respondió rápidamente.**

"**Sigue herida, Yusuke!" le miré.**

"**yo ya lo superé…ella también puede." Replicó.**

"**Es una mujer, Yusuke!" Kuwabara intervino.**

"**Ahora vamos a ponernos machistas, chicos?" preguntó Mizuko, no le agradaba lo que Kuwabara había dicho.**

"**Eres un idiota, Kurama." Dijo Hiei.**

"**Tienes algún motivo para insultarme?" gemí.**

"**De los 5, eres el que más herido esta y no quieres admitirlo."**

"**Herido?" Mizuko me miró.**

"**Yo…" no sabía que decir.**

"**Acaso no lo contaste?" Hiei sonrió irónico. "Le atravesé con una espada hace unos días. No entiendo que hace cargando con algo tan pesado ahora mismo, ya tendría que haber caído al piso."**

"**Pu…Puedes ceder, Kurama." Dijo Mizuko. "nosotros nos haremos cargo."**

**Yusuke le observó, sus ojos abiertos como platos.**

"**No es necesario, Mizuko. Te lo agradezco de todas formas." Le sonreí intentando convencerle de que estaba bien, Mizuko no pareció creérselo.**

"**No sonrías tanto, Kurama. Pronto se acabaran nuestras fuerzas y moriremos todos juntos asique…" Hiei comenzó pero fue interrumpido.**

"**Ya callense! No es tiempo de pelear." Dijo Yusuke, sus ojos estaban puestos en la palanca.**

"**Hay que subirla, Yusuke." Dije, aún se me dificultaba hacer tanta fuerza.**

"**Hiei, eres veloz, no es así?" dijo Mizuko mirando al youkai.**

"**Hn. Tu crees?" Hiei le ignoró.**

"**Corre hacia la palanca y subela, eres el único capaz de salvarnos!" exclamó.**

"**Estas loca? Va a traicionarnos!" gritó Kuwabara.**

"**Ya Hiei!" gritó con sus brazos ya flexionados, Mizuko no soportaría por mucho más.**

"**Crees que voy a ayudarlos? Lo más conveniente para mi en este momento sería traicionarlos a todos." Por qué Hiei gustaba de ponernos en duda?**

"**No lo harías." Dijo Mizuko. "De cierta forma, confío en ti."**

**Hiei la miró.**

"**Podré sostener el muro por unos segundos, entonces es cuando correras y la subirás. Evitando que nos aplaste." Dijo Yusuke.**

"**Rápido Hiei!" exclamé cuando el youkai salió corriendo hacia la palanca.**

**Se detuvo en seco.**

"**Hiei?" Mizuko apenas si podía hablar, sabía que no estaba lista para esforzarse de esta manera.**

"**Aguanta, Mizuko…" alcancé a decir.**

"**QUE HACES?" gritó Kuwabara agresivamente. "Sube la palanca!"**

"**No hay de qué preocuparse, solo tienes que dejar a los otros y entrar al castillo conmigo. Las cuatro bestias talvez te den la bienvenida por ser un famoso criminal. Nos adueñaremos del mundo humano. No tienes mucho que pensar, hazlo." El monstruo rió.**

"**No…no nos falles, Hiei." Mizuko observaba a Hiei suplicante. Ibamos a morir?**

"**Son unos idiotas." Dijo Hiei entre risas. **_**Nos había engañado.**_

"**Eres demasiado bueno para morir con ellos…"dijo el monstruo.**

"**HIEI!" exclamó Mizuko, el muro iba cayendo sobre nuestros hombros, nos obligaba a flexionar nuestras piernas. Ibamos a morir aplastados.**

"**Dejame mostrarte…por aquí." Dijo el monstruo en cuanto vio que estábamos próximos a morir; se volteó para escoltar a Hiei dentro del castillo.**

"**No me subestimes!" exclamó Hiei en cuanto el monstruo le dio la espalda, con su katana, hizo un corte a lo largo de su ojo. Subió la palanca.**

**El muro no cayó sobre nosotros, pero una enorme piedra cayó sobre Hiei. Esa era la trampa, si enviábamos a alguien para que subiera la palanca, **_**nosotros no moriríamos**_**; pero si el valiente enviado.**

"**Hiei!" gritó Mizuko. Había muerto? Imposible.**

**Nos acercamos a donde supuestamente se encontraba el difunto Hiei; el youkai estaba sobre la roca que creímos le había aplastado. ****Lección numero 1: nunca subestimes a Hiei.**

"**Dile a esos sujetos que esta sea la ultima vez que envían a un idiota!" dijo tomando al monstruo por el ala. Le dejó ir.**

"**Estas bien?" me acerqué a Mizuko con una sonrisa.**

"**Así es." Sonrió. "y tú?"**

"**Eso creo, gracias."**

"**Debiste haberme dicho que estabas herido!" golpeó suavemente mi hombro. Sonreí.**

"**Estoy bien, solo…es una herida común."**

"**Supongo que tendré que creerte." Hizo una meuca y corrió junto a Hiei.**

"**Bien hecho Hiei!" Yusuke levantó su pulgar en signo de aprobación. "Muchas gracias; por un momento me asustaste, eres un gran actor. Parece que tu naturaleza perversa no ha cambiado." Rió.**

"**Sabía que podía confiar en ti!" exclamó sonriente la castaña, abrazó a Hiei.**

"**Ya dejame." Dijo Hiei alejándose de ella. "No quise salvarlos. Lo hice porque es conveniente que seamos más." Rodó sus ojos y siguió caminando.**

"**Ah…ya veo." Mizuko se quedó mirándolo. Estaba un tanto decepcionada.**

"**Disculpen a Hiei, es su forma de dar las gracias." Reí. "Es un tanto extraño en ocasiones, ya se acostumbraran."**

"**Supongo." Dijo Yusuke rascando su nuca.**

**[-Mizuko'sPOV-]**

**Que se supone que hiciéramos ahora? Kurama y yo nos adelantamos, hiei estaba por delante de nosotros. Algo así como un celular comenzó a sonar, instintivamente miré a Kurama. Éste se encogió de hombros. Miramos hacia atrás y vimos a Yusuke, estaba conversando con un aparato de forma redonda; genial, ahora estaba loco. Seguimos caminando.**

**Seguía oscuro, lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestros pasos. Los mios, los de Yusuke y Kuwabara; pues Hiei y Kurama caminaban con tal gracia que sus pasos apenas hacían ruido. Todo esto me daba miedo. Por qué Botán siempre me metía en problemas? '**_**No va a pasar nada, es solo un asuntillo muy pequeño, si?**_**' esas fueron las exactas palabras de Botán aquella vez, acompañadas por su sonrisa angelical; asuntillo? Era la segunda vez que estaba arriesgando mi vida por estas cosas, no era tan malo de todas formas.**

"**Te da miedo?" preguntó el pelirrojo mirándome.**

"**que?" le miré.**

"**Todo esto." Sonrió amable. "te asusta estar aquí?"**

"**ah…algo así." Bajé mi mirada. "A veces creo que soy algo cobarde."**

"**no lo eres." respondió mirándome.**

"**Tu crees?" le miré.**

"**Eso creo. Estas aquí conmigo, no? Viniste a un lugar que desconocías y…aún no saliste corriendo." Rió. "Eso te hace valiente." Levantó su mirada.**

**Me quedé en silencio.**

"**Kurama, tu conoces a las cuatro bestias?" preguntó Yusuke alcanzándonos.**

"**Bueno…yo tampoco sé nada sobre ellos." Admitió. "sé que son bestias terribles; deben ser muy diferentes al humano en su aspecto, posiblemente nos sorprendan."**

"**Gracias por el cumplido." Una voz maligna resonó en todo el lugar.**

"**Que es eso?" Kuwabara estaba espantado.**

"**Este es el final de todos ustedes…" volvió a decir la voz entre risas.**

**Finalmente, se presentó ante nosotros.**

"**como pelearemos contra esa cosa?" preguntó Kuwabara aterrorizado.**

"**Yo lo haré, muchachos." Dijo Kurama repentinamente. Le miré.**

"**Ah…." Me desprendí suavemente de su brazo.**

"**No sabemos con qué clase de monstruos vamos a enfrentarnos, lo mejor será no hacerlo juntos." Dijo mirándonos a Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke y a mi, en ese orden. "Además, no voy a permitir que Hiei sea el único héroe en esta misión."**

"**Pueden morir a de uno, si gustan…" dijo el monstruo. La piel se me erizó. **_**Morir?**_

"**Es arriesgado! Debemos intentar subir sin luchar con él!" dijo Yusuke.**

"**Hn. No sabes como es la fuerza de Kurama. No te imaginas por qué lo elegí como compañero?" rió irónico. "Porque no quiero que sea mi enemigo. Él es mucho más despiadado con sus enemigos que yo, y más centrado."**

"**Pero Kurama no se ve tan fuerte…"Kuwabara observaba a Kurama, pensativo. **

"**Bien, estoy listo, acercate." Dijo Kurama dando unos pasos hacia el monstruo.**

**Kurama y el monstruo se observaban fijamente.**

"**Oye, la cola de esa cosa se ve algo rara!" exclamó Yusuke. **

**La cola del monstruo, acababa de aparecer detrás de Kurama; le golpeo, haciéndolo caer al piso.**

"**Ah….Kurama." mordí mi labio inferior.**

"**No se preocupen, es solo un razguño. Debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa. Estoy bien, de todas formas." Sonrió y, lentamente, se puso de píe.**

"**El juego acaba de empezar…" reía el monstruo. Su cuerpo comenzó a hundirse en las rocas de las paredes hasta desaparecer por completo.**

"**por donde…donde va a salir?" preguntó Kuwabara.**

**El monstruo apareció repentinamente atacando a Kurama por detrás, al evadirle, la cola del monstruo apareció por otro lado; el monstruo atacaba a Kurama por dos lados. Kurama cayó de cuclillas. Repentinamente, el monstruo apareció debajo de él y, no se cómo, el pelirrojo logró evitarlo.**

"**No vas a ganar huyendo de mi." **

"**Al parecer tienes razón." Kurama rió. "Pero…" tomó la rosa de su cabello.**

"**Una rosa?" preguntó Yusuke.**

"**Se la vas a regalar a la cosa esa?" preguntó Kuwabara incrédulo.**

"**Esta no es una rosa ordinaria…" la rosa rápidamente se transformó en un latigo, que en cuanto Kurama agitó, comenzó a dejar caer muchos petalos de rosas…**

**Era simplemente hermoso. Sonreí.**

"**Es demasiado cursi…" dijo Kuwabara parandose a mi lado. "No me agrada."**

"**Kuwabara, no te gusta nadie que sea vea mejor que tu, verdad?" bromeó Yusuke parandose a mi otro lado.**

"**Callate!" dijo Kuwabara casi rojo, Yusuke amaba molestarlo y eso era más que obvio.**

"**como vas a usar tu latigo si no sabes donde estoy?" preguntó el monstruo.**

"**Puedes atacar por donde quieras." Dijo Kurama cerrando sus ojos, arrogante. Si seguía con esa actitud, iban a matarlo.**

"**Tonto, te mataré de un solo golpe." Amenazó el monstruo.**

**Kurama se mantuvo en silencio, en cuanto el monstruo se decidió a atacarlo por arriba…**

"**Estas aquí!" exclamó Kurama agitando su látigo, decidido a cortar al monstruo.**

"**Las espinas de Kurama pueden cortar el mismo acero…" dijo Hiei con una sonrisa, conocía a Kurama como la palma de su mano.**

**Kurama cortó al monstruo en unos cuantos movimientos.**

"**Como supiste donde estaba?" preguntó el monstruo ya desde el piso. Estaba muriendo…**

"**hm, por el olor, en un lugar con un aroma tan dulce el olor fétido de tu espíritu se persigue rápidamente." Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.**

"**bien hecho!" Yusuke sonrió. **

"**Despues de todo, este tipo no era tan fuerte." Kuwabara rió mirando al monstruo.**

"**Hn. Gracias a que era Kurama las cosas salieron bien, si hubieras sido tu…" comenzó Hiei.**

"**Probablemente ya estaría muerto." Completé riendo.**

"**COMO DIJSTE?" Kuwabara se molesto.**

"**Ya no peleen, voy a callarlos a los 2!" Yusuke se volteó hacia Hiei y Kuwabara.**

"**2? Ella también me hizo molestar" Kuwabara se cruzó de brazos.**

"**ah; pero yo soy bonita." Dije comenzando a caminar junto a Yusuke y Hiei.**

"**Y eso que?" Kuwabara gritó desde atrás. Nos alcanzó.**

"**Como que que? No te parece razón para no golpearme?¬¬" dije algo molesta.**

"**De hecho yo…." Comenzó Kuwabara decidido a seguir discutiendo conmigo.**

"**Esperen, aún no termina." Kurama se detuvo en seco. Nos volteamos hacia él.**

**El monstruo estaba completo nuevamente. Rió.**

"**no puedes matarme sin importar cuantas veces me cortes." El monstruo era inmortal?**

**El celular de Yusuke comenzó a sonar.**

"**Toma esto, quieres?" preguntó el muchacho de cabello azabache pasándome el 'celular'. Estaba entretenido con la pelea, y no parecía estar decidido a quitar los ojos del monstruo y Kurama.**

"**No espera…" no alcancé a completar la frase; tenía el celular entre mis manos.**

"**Yusuke?" la imagen de Botán apareció en la pantalla.**

"**No, no soy Yusuke, Botán u.u" Me quejé.**

"**MIZUKO! Estaba esperando que despertaras, que bien, que bien." Parecía estar emocionada, reí.**

"**Gracias por cuidarme con Kurama." Sonreí.**

"**Oh, de nada, no fue molestia." Sonrió. "Dime, que esta pasando?"**

"**Ah…en este momento, Kurama esta…luchando contra un monstruo." Dije observando la pelea.**

"**Y eso te tiene tranquila?" preguntó un tanto exaltada y preocupada. Reí.**

"**Va a estar bien, supongo." Sonreí de lado.**

"**Eso espero…Si algo sale mal, por favor avísame!"**

"**Lo haré." Respondí.**

"**Escucha, Mizuko, tienen que apresurarse, por favor!" dijo mirando a su alrededor.**

"**Que sucede?" pregunté.**

"**Cada vez hay más insectos, dile a Yusuke que deben apurarse!" Botán comenzó a soltar un extraño aerosol a su alrededor.**

"**Que es eso?" reí.**

"**Es un…insecticida del mundo espiritual, contra cualquier tipo de insecto." Sonrió así como en un comercial, reí.**

"**Ya veo… Tranquila, Botán, les diré a los chicos." Le aseguré.**

"**Tienen que acabar con esos monstruos rápido…" apretó sus labios, llevaba una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.**

"**Ya verás que todo saldrá bien." Sonreí.**

"**Confío en ustedes." Dijo la peli-azul con una sonrisa.**

"**Ah…te molesta si te corto? Quiero saber que pasará con Kurama, si necesita ayuda…talvez pueda intervenir."**

"**Oh, claro. Pero, por favor, no presiones de más tus poderes…Apenas si sabes controlar el agua, Mizuko." Me miró preocupada.**

"**Todo lo que aprendí fue gracias a ti, supongo que estaré a salvo con ello, gracias." Sonreí.**

"**Lo sé, soy demasiado genial, no?" A botán le había agarrado su momento egocéntrico, era obvio que estaba bromeando de todas formas.**

"**Adios.." dije entre risas. Tomé el aparato y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Caminé nuevamente junto a Kuwabara y Yusuke para observar la pelea.**

"**que sucedió?" gritó el monstruo, estaba de cabeza. Kuwabara y Yusuke reían descontroladamente.**

"**Que que…que pasó?" pregunté confundida. Me había perdido la mitad de la pelea T_T**

"**Tomaste mi roca?" preguntó el monstruo.**

"**Ah; esta cosa?" preguntó Kurama mostrando su mano derecha, en la cual había una roca que emitía luz.**

"**esa es mía!"**

"**Esa roca funciona como torre de control para ensamblar tu cuerpo cierto? No la había visto pero no pudo evitar emitir luz cuando te cortaste en pedazos." Kurama sonrió arrogantemente. "Soy muy bueno para encontrar cosas ocultas, soy un ladrón de profesión."**

"**No dañes la roca…" pidió el monstruo.**

"**Mira esto!" exclamó y soltó la roca, cortándola en dos con su latigo.**

**El monstruo soltó un alarido y, tras una explosión, se desintegró. Kurama cayó al piso.**

"**Kurama…" Corrí hacia él y me arrodillé. "Estas bien?"**

"**Ah…" puso su mano en su abdomen.**

"**no va a poder seguir peleando, esta gravemente herido." Dijo Hiei en una afirmación.**

"**Vas a tener que disculparme…" Kurama se dirigió a Yusuke intentando sonreir.**

"**Nos encargaremos de los próximos" sonrió Yusuke.**

**Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei comenzaron a caminar.**

"**Vas a dejarme que te ayude a que te pongas de pie?" pregunté con una sonrisa.**

"**Supongo que si…" dijo mirándome.**

"**Pon tu brazo en mi hombro…" tomé su brazo y lo acomodé sobre mi hombro. "ahora…intenta ponerte de pie…" Kurama hizo un poco de fuerza y lo consiguió.**

"**Gracias, Mizuko." Me sonrió, su mejilla se encontraba sangrando.**

"**Ah…de nada." Sonreí. "te duele demasiado?"**

"**Un poco, supongo que duele que mi herida se haya abierto…" su ropa ya estaba manchada con sangre.**

"**Ay, kurama…" dije mirando como este quitaba su mano de su pecho y, la ahora roja mano, se situaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.**

"**Esto se arregla rápido…" rió. "no vayas a preocuparte, normalmente los youkais sangramos mucho pero…las heridas siempre son muy leves." Me miró.**

"**Supongo que voy a tener que creerte…" rodé mis ojos.**

"**Ya, apúrense!" exclamó Yusuke.**

"**Ya vamos!" grité. "Mejor alcanzemoslo." Dije apurando un poco mi paso, Kurama sonrió.**

**Jin: por ahora están todos vivos e.e**

**Yo: así es, Jin.**

**Jin: wii :D**

**Yusuke: pero que valiente soy :T**

**Yo: si, claro. Hasta ahora Kurama es el más valiente…**

**Yusuke: entre yo y Kurama tienes una gran preferencia por el otro, no es así?T_T**

**Yo: no, no Yusuke e.e**

**Yusuke: ya lo entendí, gracias T_T**

**Yo: no, también te quiero e.e**

**Yusuke: já; por hacerme llorar no mereces reviews.**

**Yo: posiblemente u.u nadie quiere un detective llorón e.e**

**Yusuke: no soy un llorón ¬¬**

**Yo: No estoy segura, Yusuke u.u**

**Yusuke: ya, es simple, no mereces reviews; heridora de sentimientos u.u**

**Yo: dejemoslo a criterio de los lectores, Yusuke e.e Dejen reviews, por favor :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: ya casi termino… [escribiendo]**

**Yusuke; eso esta mal. [apuntando al azar en mi hoja] y eso también. Y eso.**

**Yo: que cosa?D:**

**Yusuke: eso, eso y eso. [apuntando]**

**Yo: que esta mal?e.e**

**Yusuke: vas a tener que darte cuenta sola…**

**Yo: no esta mal ¬¬**

**Yusuke: si yo digo que esta mal, lo esta ¬¬**

**Yo: esta bien ****El problema es que tu estas loco ¬¬**

**Yusuke: no, esta mal **

**Jin: ya, no peleen e.e [mira la hoja] esta mal.**

**Yo: T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>[-Mizuko'sPOV-]<strong>

**Ahora los 5 caminabamos en silencio. Kurama apenas si podía caminar, por lo tanto, era yo quien le ayudaba. El pelirrojo miraba hacia adelante, aún moviéndose con algo de esfuerzo; en cambio, yo mantenía mi mirada en el suelo. Podría haberle ayudado, no?**

"**Como te sientes?" preguntó Yusuke deteniéndose y mirando a mi compañero.**

"**Aún puedo moverme, estoy bien." Dijo sonriendo. "Gracias."**

"**No insistas, zorro." Dijo Hiei sin mirarlo. "Solo quedan 3 bestias, nosotros nos encargaremos."**

"**La próxima, será mía." Dijo Kuwabara en un tono arrogante. Me miraba de reojo.**

"**Estabas muerto de miedo hasta hace unos minutos!" le reprochó Yusuke. Sonreí disimuladamente.**

"**Solo estaba sorprendido…" se detuvo unos segundos. "Yo estoy preparado para cualquier enemigo, por si no lo sabías. Durante todo este tiempo, mi poder espiritual ha aumentado, Urameshi!"**

"**Ah si?" preguntó el morocho provocándolo.**

"**Mira esto, Urameshi!" exclamó molesto.**

**De la palma de su mano, pudimos ver como rápidamente se materializaba una especie de espada. No era una espada, de hecho, era su poder espiritual en forma de espada. Una habilidad un tanto ingeniosa. Kurama observaba interesado.**

"**Desucbrí que podía hacerlo hace un par de semanas. YA probé muchas cosas con esto…" dijo mirando la supuesta espada. "Sorprendido?"**

"**no tanto…" sonrió arrogante.**

"**Cuando acabemos con esto, retaré a tu bola espíritu!" se dirigió a Yusuke decidido.**

"**Cuando quieras." Respondió rápidamente a la vez que alzaba su dedo y lo observaba.**

"**Parece que no eres tan tonto como aparentas…" comentó Hiei.**

"**Quieres morir enano?" dijo Kuwabara ahora volteándose hacia el demonio de fuego.**

"**De acuerdo." Dijo seguido de una risa irónica. "Te reto."**

"**Basta!" dijo Yusuke parandose entre ellos.**

**Por qué Hiei y Kuwabara no podían dejar de discutir?**

"**De acuerdo." Rodó sus ojos el peli-naranja. "miren esto!"**

**Hiei rodó sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado.**

"**Espada, crece." Ordenó Kuwabara y su espada espíritu se hizo más larga repentinamente.**

"**Esta enorme…"dije para mi misma, Kurama me miró y asintió con su cabeza.**

"**Pocos pueden materializar su poder…" tenía sus ojos sobre la espada de Kuwabara. "Nuestro compañero tiene una gran habilidad."**

**Ahora la espada de Kuwabara perdió su tamaño desapareciendo.**

"**Estoy listo para vencer a la prozima bestia!" dijo arrogante.**

**Repentinamente, cayó al piso. Que se supone que le había pasado? Yusuke se acercó a él.**

"**Creo que desperdicié demasiada energía.." dijo un tanto perplejo. Hiei rió irónico.**

"**Vaya, vaya…" dijo Yusuke mirándole serio.**

"**Que se supone que pasó?" miré a Kurama confundida.**

"**Parece que todo esto tiene un precio; materializar tu poder espiritual te quita demasiada energía. Por eso debes estar entrenado." Me explicó con una sonrisa.**

"**Entonces Kuwabara solo puede hacer aparecer su espada espíritu cada tanto." Dije mirando al peli-naranja en el piso.**

"**Así es." Afirmó Kurama.**

**En el silencio total, se escuchó un rugido. Un sonido fuerte que retumbó en todo el castillo o, por lo menos, en la sección en la que nos encontrábamos.**

"**Que fue eso?" pregunté mirando alrededor.**

"**Fue un aullido…" dijo Kuwabara en un estado de shock.**

**Se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido. Me estremecí.**

"**Es el aullido de Byakko…" Kurama contuvo la respiración.**

"**Muevanse" ordenó Urameshi meintras comenzaba a correr.**

**Todos corrimos junto a él, Kurama lo consiguió con algo de esfuerzo; tuvo que mantener su mano sobre su abdomen. Corrimos hacia una puerta. Nos encontramos con una especie de tigre sobre una piedra enorme; una rayo nos permitió ver la aterradora silueta. Nuestro enemigo nos observaba fijamente.**

"**Es Byakko." Murmuró Hiei.**

**El monstruo era enorme y Kuwabara se había ofrecido a luchar solo, conseguiría vencerlo? Ahora, con un solo gruñido, el demonio había conseguid abrir el suelo. Resbalé. Cerré mis ojos tan fuerte como pude, pensando en que era lo que me esperaría al llegar al piso. Repentinamente, sentí una mano tomar la mía. Entonces…no iba a caer? Abrí mis ojos con lentitud. Los ojos de Kurama me observaban un tanto adoloridos, aún así, sonrió.**

"**Estas bien?" preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba haciendo esfuerzo de más.**

"**Si, gracias." Dije ahora intentando subir al pedazo de suelo que sostenía a mis amigos. Kurama me ayudó y conseguí ponerme de pie junto a él. "Creí que iba a caer…" murmuré.**

"**Puedes estar segura de que, mientras yo esté cerca, nada malo va a ocurrirte." Me miró de reojo.**

**Sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas, estaba sonrojada.**

**Fijé mis ojos en la pelea. Ahora Kuwabara se enfrentaba a muchos 'tigres", según dijo Hiei, habían nacido del cabello de Byakko. Kuwabara no estaba preparado para vencerlo. Rapidamente, fue derribado. Puso su mano en su pecho e inspiró profundamente.**

"**Kuwabara!" exclamó Yusuke preocupado.**

"**Ya es hora…" iba a materializar su espada. "Espada espíritu!" ésta se apareció entre sus manos.**

**Comenzó a luchar contra las bestias, aún se encontraba en desventaja. Solo podía cortarlas de a una y eran demsiadas. Terminaría muerto para antes de llegar a las 4 ultimas.**

"**Vuelve aquí!" exclamó Yusuke un tanto exaltado.**

"**Solo de ver…como sostiene la espada se me hace obvio que no va a durar mucho." Evaluó Hiei. Siempre tan positivo.**

"**Dale una oportunidad, Hiei…" murmuró Kurama. Le hacía gracia la negatividad de su amigo.**

"**Hn." Lo miró de reojo. "Confiar en los demás en exceso es peligroso, Kurama." Dijo refiriéndose a la actitud positiva del pelirrojo ante todas las situaciones.**

"**Kuwabara dejame ayudarte, por favor!" pidió el morocho. "Con tu espada solo puedes matarlos de a uno, sería mucho más fácil con mi escopeta espíritu!"**

**El peli-naranja le ignoró.**

"**Kuwabara deja de pelear! Hazlo por tu propio bien!" los gritos de Yusuke resonaban a través del lugar.**

"**Dejame en paz! Aún no puedo cambiarme por ti. Ni siquiera he empezado a luchar con Byakko." Se volteó hacia nosotros. "Si intentas ayudarme, te mataré antes que a Byakko."**

"**Idiota." Murmuró Hiei con su sonrisa sarcástica.**

**Entonces, podría yo ayudarlo? Definitivamente, no había cosa más desesperante que ver como alguien iba hacia su muerte…Así lo estaba haciendo Kuwabara. Si seguía con esto, era obvio que moriría. Hiei era algo negativo, pero no era estúpido.**

"**Qué?" los ojos de Urameshi se dilataron.**

**Las bestias que luchaban con Kuwabara están atadas a su poder espiritual. Las había atravesado, entonces…era o no capaz de vencer a Byakko?**

"**Kuwabara muy bien!" le animó Yusuke.**

"**Claro..los tontos no tienen grandes ideas, de todas formas." Sonrió arrogante.**

"**Que dijiste?" Kuwabara miró al demonio de ojos rojizos.**

"**Concentrate Kuwabara!" le regañó Yusuke.**

**Ahora Kuwabara comenzó a correr y le dio la vuelta a una especie de torre, dejando a las bestias alrededor de esta.**

"**Mira a tus bestias Byakko! Estan formando una dona!" sonrió.**

"**Es tan absurdo…Ató su poder espiritual." Dijo Hiei con desaprobación.**

**Kuwabaa no dejaba de alardear, lo cual molestó a Byakko…El tigre enorme dio unos pasos hacia él, iba a matarlo.**

"**No vas a poder ganar esta pelea contra mi." Dijo Byakko.**

"**Que dijiste?" Kuwabara le miró amenazante.**

"**Si esa es tu arma más poderosa…" comenzó. "Tus posibilidades de vencerme no son de una en cien…sino de una en tres mil." Respondió.**

"**Ya cállate." exclamó molesto. "TOMA!" Con su espada espíritu le obligó a retroceder.**

"**Kuwabara…puede ganar!" Yusuke sonrió.**

"**Algo no anda bien…" murmuró Kurama. Le miré.**

"**Qué cosa?" pregunté extrañada.**

"**Lo noté." Dijo Hiei mirando a Kurama de reojo.**

"**Qué, que tiene de malo?" preguntó Yusuke mirando para todos lados. Estaba paranoico.**

"**Observa bien alos dos luchadores…" comenzó Hiei; Yusuke y yo lo hicimos. "Kuwabara domina, eso es obvio; sin embargo…se encuentra mucho más cansado que el enemigo."**

**Me quedé mirando.**

"**Será posible…?" murmuró Hiei para sí.**

"**Byakko esta más grande que al principio!" dijo Kurama observando al demonio. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. "Eso es! Observen la espada espíritu de Kuwabara!" todos observamos lo mismo que Kurama. **

**La espada se encogía.**

"**Byakko esta succionando el poder espiritual de Kuwabara!" dijo Kurama perplejo.**

"**Y lo convierte en energía." Completó Yusuke.**

"**Que bueno que ya lo notaste…Y ahora que harás? Lucharás conmigo sin tu espada?" le miró amenazante el enorme tigre.**

"**No me hagas reir.." Kuwabara se puso en posición. "Kuwabara el mejor hombre entre los hombres no puede rendirse!" exclamó corriendo hacia la bestia.**

"**No tiene sentido que sigas, Kuwabara!" exclamé. "Si continuas atacándolo solo vas a darle más poder; va a matarte!" El peli-naranja me ignoró.**

**Si no se detenía, iba a morir. Kuwabara era genial pero, simplemente, era demasiado orgulloso. Extrañamente, me recordaba a Hiei, quizás un tanto más estúpido y agradable. Hiei definitivamente se comportaba peor que Kuwabara conmigo, por eso Kuwabara me agradaba más. Sin embargo, Hiei era mucho más fuerte que Kuwabara. Kuwabara no estaba listo para todo esto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Creo que tardé mucho en escribir esto u.u<strong>

**Jin: Tu crees?D: Ahora me olvidé de lo que había sucedido antes u.u Tonta.**

**Yo: Lo siento Jin u.u Es que no tenía inspiración :c**

**Jin: no, no te perdono. [mira hacia otro lado]**

**Yo: Sabes…falta menos para que aparezcas!:D**

**Jin: Si?:D Gracias, gracias, gracias :')**

**Yo: ahora no estas más molesto? e.e**

**Jin: es que dijiste que iba a aparecer y… me puse feliz :D Ves? Ves? Ves? Mira mis orejas. [apuntando sus orejas] se mueveeen*-***

**Yo: si, las veo -.-'**

**Jin: no es genial?*-***

**Yo: si, si, Jin e.e**

**Jin: :D**

**Yo: ya, por favor, dejen reviews :D quiero saber que opinan :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yusuke: cuando se supone que peleo yo?-.-'**

**Yo: falta, Yusuke u.u**

**Yusuke: Falta demasiado?D:**

**Yo: si ¬¬**

**Yusuke: claro. Lo mejor para el final :3**

**Yo: Entonces Kurama tendría que haber peleado a lo último.**

**Yusuke: Solo pido un poco de cariño de tu parte, es mucho pedir?T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>[-Kurama'sPOV-]<strong>

**Kuwabara ignoró los gritos de Mizuko, también los de Yusuke. Iba seguir luchando. Byakko estaba absorbiendo su energía espiritual…iba a morir.**

"**Vas a seguir luchando sin tu espada?" preguntó Byakko sarcásticamente.**

"**Ya cállate" exclamó el peli-naranja corriendo hacia Byakko. Introdujo su espada espíritu en la boca de Byakko.**

"**bien hecho Kuwabara" exclamó Yusuke dándole animo.**

"**No, no es suficiente Yusuke…" alcancé a decir con mis ojos puestos en la pelea.**

**Byakko siguió absorbiendo la energía espiritual de la espada de Kuwabara, éste Cayó al piso.**

"**Tonto…" dijo entre risas el enorme demonio. "Tienes mucho poder espiritual…me encuentro satisfecho." Anunció.**

"**Aún…aún no terminamos." Alcanzó a decir Kuwabara casi sin fuerzas.**

**Iba a seguir luchando? Lo mejor en esas condiciones era que se rindiera. Hiei podía vencer a Byakko.**

"**Ya basta Kuwabara!" Exclamó Mizuko a mi lado. "Vas a morir, es lo que estabas buscando imbécil?"**

"**Mizuko…" murmuré intentando calmarla.**

"**No te das cuenta de que vamos a verle morir frente a nosotros y no estamos haciendo nada?" me miró un tanto molesta.**

"**No quiere que intervengamos…" le miré.**

"**Debemos intervenir si no queremos verle muerto!" ahora ella me miraba con desesperación. "Kurama no sé si vayas a hacer lago pero…" comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Kuwabara y el demonio.**

"**Espera." Le interrumpí. "Es cosa de hombres, Mizuko. No podemos intervenir si Kuwabara no quiere."**

"**Entonces solo hay que dejar que muera?" preguntó irónica.**

"**Morirá con dignidad entonces." Dijo Hiei. Perfecto, ahora la molestaría más.**

**Mizuko observó a Hiei con ánimos de discutirle, pero simplemente desvió la mirada.**

"**Observen su espada espíritu…" dijo Yusuke con asombro. "Apenas tiene el tamaño de una daga.." todos observábamos con impotencia la escena.**

"**Vamos, bestia! Ataca!" dijo Kuwabara poniéndose de pie.**

"**No te das cuenta de que no podrás vencerme?" le golpeó con su pie. El cual tenía el tamaño de Kuwabara. "Sabes? Este es un gran ejercicio para después de comer…" siguió golpeándole.**

"**Va a morir…" murmuró Yusuke.**

"**No. Posiblemente, no….Hay una posibilidad de que lo venza, pero es muy complicado…" murmuré. Todos me observaban.**

"**Que?" preguntó Yusuke asombrado.**

"**Debe tener mucho cuidado.." continué.**

"**en verdad crees que pueda hacerlo?" dijo Hiei desconfiado.**

"**Es difícil, pero confío en él." No tenía nada más que hacer, solo podía esperar que las cosas salieran bien.**

"**Es un paso suicida, Kurama. Si lo intenta, morirá." Hiei siempre tan positivo.**

"**Voy a torturarte hasta que mueras!" Exclamó el monstruo tomando con una mano y lanzándolo contra una pared.**

**Kuwabara se mantuvo en el piso.**

"**Ya te das por vencido?" preguntó irónico el monstruo.**

**Kuwabara se puso de pie.**

"**Ya cállate! Ahora conocerás el poder de mi espada espíritu!" volvió a reunir su poder espiritual en la espada y corrió hacia el monstruo.**

**Atravesó al monstruo con ella, pero éste pareció absorber nuevamente su poder espiritual. Kuwabara cayó al piso, no podía continuar.**

"**Me dio lo que le quedaba de poder…" Byakko se burló del hecho.**

"**Maldición…" murmuró Yusuke elevando sus manos. Estaba dispuesto a lanzar su reigun.**

"**Espera.." puse mi mano en el brazo de Urameshi. "Algo le sucede a Byakko…" tal vez, Kuwabara no había fallado.**

**El estómago de Byakko comenzó a hincharse, y rápidamente, comenzó a liberar el poder espiritual de Kuwabara.**

"**Como lo pensé…" murmuró Kuwabara sonriente, se puso de pie. "Comer es muy malo para la saludad, en especial, el poder espiritual de hombres como yo…"**

"**Kuwabara, no me asustes…" Yusuke sonreía.**

**Byakko finalmente estalló, su cuerpo inerte cayó al vacío.**

"**La cantidad de poder espiritual de Kuwabara era mayor que la cantidad de poder que Byakko podía comer…" murmuré razonando lo ocurrido. Cerré mis ojos en un signo de aprobación. Kuwabara era fuerte.**

"**Es la peor comida descompuesta!" dijo Yusuke entre risas.**

**Mizuko no pudo evitar sonreír ahora más tranquila. Se veía linda.**

"**No es gracioso…estuve a punto de morir." Reclamó Kuwabara. "Necesito recuperar el poder espiritual que perdí…" dramatizó.**

"**Kuwabara, estas bien?" pregunté acercándome al peli-naranja.**

"**Si descanso un poco lo estaré…" puso su mano en su pecho. Definitivamente, exageraba.**

"**No hay tiempo para descansar, aún faltan dos bestias." Dijo Yusuke arrogante.**

**Algo comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de Mizuko. Esta se sorprendió y tomó el aparato que utilizaba Yusuke para comunicarse con Botán, de su bolsillo. Observó a Yusuke alzando una ceja, se lo mostró.**

"**Quería deshacerme de él, a ti te agrada hablar con Botán no es así?" sonrió Yusuke inocente.**

"**Quieres hacerte cargo?-.-'" le lanzó el aparato, Yusuke decidió atender.**

"**Holaa?" preguntó observando la pantalla un tanto serio.**

"**Habla Botán desde el mundo humano, cambio." Sonrió la peli-azul. "Como están por allá?"**

"**ES BOTAN?" preguntó Kuwabara con un tono ilusionado poniéndose rápidamente de pie.**

"**Ya acabaron con 3 de las 4 bestias?" preguntó un tanto impaciente la peli-azul.**

"**Claro que no. Vamos lento pero seguro…" respondió Yusuke.**

"**Las cosas no están muy controladas en la ciudad. Hasta ahora quienes se violentan son contenidos por otros, así que los problemas son pocos. Pero creo que los parásitos están aumentando en las mentes de los deprimidos…Tenemos que hacer algo pronto!" Su voz demostraba desesperación.**

"**Ten cuidado." Dijo Yusuke.**

"**Si, de hecho, encontré uno y lo estoy persiguiendo." Botán soltó un alarido. Al parecer, comenzó a luchar contra uno de los humanos poseídos. "Nos vemos después, Yusuke. Estoy ocupada. Buena suerte!" rápidamente, apagó el aparato. Yusuke lo cerró.**

"**Hola Botan?" dijo Kuwabara ya al lado de Yusuke.**

"**Se acabó la señal…La están persiguiendo." Dijo mirando a Kuwabara con recelo. Mizuko rió.**

"**Son dos idiotas…" murmuró sonriente.**

"**De acuerdo, sigamos adelante." Sonreí y comencé a caminar.**

**En el medio del silencio, se escuchó un rugido. Era similar al de Byakko.**

"**No puede ser…" murmuró Yusuke. El suelo se movía.**

"**Es él…Byakko sigue vivo!" observé alrededor.**

**El suelo comenzó a quebrarse.**

"**Muévanse!" exclamé comenzando a correr.**

**Yusuke y Kuwabara corrieron rápidamente, yo detrás de ellos. Hiei y Mizuko quedaron detrás. Entonces recordé que tal vez representaría una dificultad para Mizuko saltar del lugar antes de que se derribara. Me voltee y la encontré en la espalda de Hiei, **_**no moriría aún.**_** Ahora estábamos a salvo.**

"**Baka ningen." Murmuró Hiei dejando a Mizuko en el piso.**

"**Oh, me agradas" sonrió inocentemente la castaña.**

"**hn." Hiei le ignoró.**

"**Me impresiona que hayan arriesgado su vida para enfrentarme…" se volvió a escuchar la voz del enorme demonio en el silencio.**

"**Donde estas, Byakko?" preguntó Kuwabara intentando encontrar la figura del monstruo.**

"**Déjame reconocer tu valor e invitarte a mi salón. El salón del infierno." Continuó el monstruo.**

"**Si eso es lo que quieres…" dijo Kuwabara arrogante.**

**[-Mizuko'sPOV-] **

**Todos le seguimos, pasamos a través de un túnel apareciendo en un lugar extraño. Apenas sí había "piso" allí, por debajo de nosotros, estaba lleno de lava.**

"**El que sea valiente, venga a pelear conmigo."**

"**maldito ahora te enfrentarás a mi!" Yusuke estaba dispuesto a acabar con el monstruo, Kuwabara le jaló del brazo.**

"**Yo estoy peleando con él, Urameshi." Le miró un tanto molesto.**

"**Kuwabara…" murmuró el morocho.**

"**Te voy a dejar tan mal que no regresarás con vida!" amenazó Kuwabara mirando fijamente al monstruo.**

"**Ya no exageres, Lo has hecho muy bien. Si dejas que Yusuke se encargue de él recuperarás tu energía." Hiei se estaba cansando, posiblemente sabía que Yusuke podía acabar pronto con la larga pelea.**

"**Yo me haré cargo de esto, imbécil!" Kuwabara se negaba a dejar que otro terminara su pelea.**

"**Pero que irracional eres…" Hiei le observaba fijamente, estaba molesto.**

"**Cuando dice algo no hay forma de convencerlo de lo contrario e.e" Yusuke observaba a Kuwabara resignado. Reí ante el gesto de su rostro.**

"**Eres tan necio como él, por algo son amigos…no?" Kurama sonrió.**

"**Los idiotas se atraen." Sobé suavemente mi nuca. Hacía calor.**

"**Tienes miedo?" el contrincante de Kuwabara intentaba provocarlo.**

"**Ya cállate!" Kuwabara saltó, casi cae del pequeño pilar en el que pensaba posarse.**

"**Déjame tomar tu lugar" Yusuke siguió insistiendo.**

"**Cállate!" Kuwabara miró una última vez a Yusuke. "Que empiece la pelea…"**

"**Voy a mostrarte…mi técnica secreta." El tigre se llevó las manos al cuello.**

"**Tu técnica?" murmuró Kuwabara.**

**Una bola de luz enorme salió de la boca de Byakko, estaba rodeada de energía maligna. Si no conseguía evitar el golpe, Kuwabara moriría.**

"**Que es eso?" Yusuke observaba sorprendido.**

"**La técnica secreta…" murmuró Kurama, sus ojos dilatados.**

"**Esa es…Esa es su técnica de ataque?" Hiei observaba la bola fijamente, al parecer, no era la única que nunca había estado frente a un poder tan grande.**

"**Voy a sacar esa bola como si estuviera en un campo de juego…" Kuwabara acomodó su espada espíritu sobre su hombro, era algo así como si fuera a jugar baseball.**

"**Detente! No la toques! No toques esa bola de luz!" gritó Kurama, sabía algo que nosotros no.**

**La bola dio contra el pilar en el que Kuwabara estaba parado, ahora desintegrándolo.**

"**Que fue eso?" exclamó Kuwabara observando el pilar sorprendido.**

"**Lo viste? Es el grito de batalla que convierte todo lo que toca en cenizas." Byakko rió.**

"**He escuchado de una aparición que puede crear una bola capaz de destruir moléculas. Pero no sabía que era Byakko." Murmuró Hiei, estaba sorprendido. Sus ojos dilatados.**

"**No podrá hacer nada?" preguntó Yusuke observándolo.**

"**si la tocas…quedas fuera, lo único que te queda es huir." Respondió Hiei siempre tan positivo.**

**Kuwabara observaba el pilar desintegrado.**

"**Ya verás…" murmuró.**

"**No puedes hacer nada." Byakko observaba a Kuwabara con una mirada triunfante.**

**Siguió atacándolo con su técnica, Kuwabara saltaba de pilar en pilar evitándolos. El idiota no se había dado cuenta que cuando solo hubiera un pilar, moriría. Byakko atacó una última vez haciéndole perder el equilibrio.**

"**Te crees bueno, verdad?" preguntó tocándose el brazo herido.**

"**No pusiste atención o acaso eres demasiado tonto para evitarlo?" preguntó Byakko entre risas.**

"**no lo imaginas…ya te deje lisiado una vez." Le recordó Kuwabara orgulloso.**

"**Hablas mucho…Quisiera saber como seguirás peleando.." comenzó Byakko.**

" **Ya cállate, acabare contigo.." dijo una vez más Kuwabara.**

"**Por que no miras a tu alrededor?" Byakko había acabado con los pilares, tal como lo había pensado. "Crees que atacaba al azar? Destruí todos tus puntos de apoyo. Solo te queda atacarme."**

**Kuwabara iba a saltar a un último pilar, éste fue destruido antes.**

"**Te rindes? O estas tan asustado que no puedes hablar?" preguntó el tigre sarcástico.**

"**Kuwabara…" murmuró Yusuke preocupado.**

"**Hiei, vamos a ayudarlo.." Kurama se puso en posición, iba a saltar.**

"**No hay otra opción." Hiei tomó su katana.**

"**Esta es mi pelea, idiotas!" Kuwabara se volteó.**

"**Ese grandísimo necio sigue diciendo tonterías…" dijo Yusuke con sus ojos dilatados, Kuwabara no cambiaba.**

"**Yusuke…se te ocurre alguna buena idea?" preguntó Kurama.**

"**No tiene ninguna." Hiei negó con su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.**

"**Nuevamente no van a ayudarlo, no es así?" rodé mis ojos.**

"**Tu sabes que es lo que deberíamos hacer entonces?" Hiei me observó. Una mirada fría.**

"**No habríamos llegado al punto este si hubieran ayudado antes." Contesté desafiante.**

"**Antes Kuwabara podía vencer solo." Respondió nuevamente Hiei.**

"**vencer solo? El monstruo sigue aquí, no? Si hubieran hecho algo antes ya estaría muerto." Les acusé. Ahora también miré a Kurama y Yusuke, quienes absortos, solo observaban mi discusión con Hiei.**

"**Es una cosa de hombres, Mizuko…" comenzó Kurama. La misma excusa de antes.**

"**No lo…" Yusuke quiso ayudarles, le interrumpí. **

"**No lo entendería? Oh, claro. Ustedes son siempre igual de orgullosos, entonces Kuwabara será su ejemplo a seguir. Posiblemente uno tras otro, mueran por orgullosos."**

**Todos habíamos quitado nuestros ojos de la pelea, al observar a Hiei, quien se encontraba de espaldas a la pelea, pude distinguir a Kuwabara golpeando a Byakko con su puño derecho.**

"**Moriremos juntos!" exclamó el peli-naranja.**

"**Kuwabara…" murmuré. Todos se voltearon.**

**Ambos, Byakko y Kuwabara, cayeron a la lava. Causando una explosión. Estaban muertos.**

"**Kuwabara!" Yusuke gritó observando la lava con desesperación- "Kuwabara….No, Kuwabara…Eres un torpe!" cayó de rodillas. "Torpe! No ganas nada con morir, nada!" Yusuke creía que su mejor amigo estaba muerto, las lágrimas parecían comenzar a brotar de sus ojos.**

"**Yusuke…" murmuré acercándome a él.**

"**Oigan, aquí estoy!" escuchamos la voz de Kuwabara, éste colgaba de un pilar "Ayúdenme! Por favor, me voy a caer!"**

"**Sigue vivo…" murmuró Yusuke ahora aliviado.**

"**No morirá tan fácil…" Hiei bajo su cabeza con una sonrisa.**

"**Oigan!" gritó nuevamente Kuwabara.**

**Yusuke se puso en posición, iba a saltar al pilar donde estaba Kuwabara. Voluntariamente, Hiei me miró, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara y saltáramos, miré su mano con recelo. Flexioné mis rodillas y salté sola junto a Yusuke. Hiei observó a Kurama casi tan sorprendido como el pelirrojo. Aparentemente, los dos demonios creían que era demasiado inútil como para saltar sola.**

"**tiene que ser una broma…" murmuró Kurama ahora con una sonrisa saltando. Hiei le siguió.**

"**Me asustaste grandísimo tonto, creí que estabas muerto." Dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa. **

"**No tengo tiempo para eso!" exclamó Kuwabara.**

"**Ya moriste una vez…Si usamos el mismo truco en la próxima batalla acabaremos con los demás." Hiei sonrió. Admito que se veía más atractivo cuando mantenía una mirada fría.**

"**Si…" sonrió Kurama observando a Kuwabara.**

"**Ya cállense! No pasaré por el mismo horror otra vez!" el peli-naranja miró hacia otro lado. "Ya, ayúdenme!"**

"**Pero nos advertiste que si te ayudábamos nos acosarías para siempre.." comenzó Yusuke inocentemente.**

"**así es…por eso no te ayudaremos." Dijo Kurama divertido.**

"**no sean tontos! Esa era otra situación!" Kuwabara nos observaba con desesperación.**

"**Muchachos, nos quedaremos sin uno. Eso significa que trabajaremos más."**

"**Cierto." Asintió el pelirrojo.**

"**Vámonos.." Yusuke comenzó a caminar.**

"**Espérenme!" Kuwabara gritaba con desesperación. Reí.**

**Yusuke y Hiei saltaron para salir por el mismo túnel por el que entramos. Le extendí mi mano a Kuwabara, quien torpemente la tomó y subió al pilar. Kurama le miró.**

"**Estas bien?" preguntó.**

"**Así es…" respondió mirándome tontamente, ignoré su mirada.**

"**Vamos." Salté nuevamente, con los ojos de Kurama sobre mí. El kitzune aún no se acostumbraba, sonreí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jin: como que te tardaste, no?¬¬<strong>

**Yo: lo siento, lo siento. Es que estuve ocupada ¬¬**

**Jin: eso no te justifica! Me dejaste más de una semana con intriga T_T**

**Yo: ya, lo siento u.u'**

**Jin: ves? Esta vez si que no! e.e' Si me tienen cariño, NO DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Yo: Jin ¬¬ si no hay reviews posiblemente me desesperé, piense que a nadie le gusta lo que escribo y lo deje e.e Asique mejor no digas nada u.u**

**Jin: es un castigo que te mereces T_T**

**Yo: ya u.u bueno, si pueden dejen reviews…Yo sé que Jin los perdonará :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yusuke: ya muévete! [Empujando a Jin]**

**Jin: no ¬¬**

**Yusuke: que te mueeevas ¬¬**

**Jin: que no ¬¬**

**Yo: que les pasa, par de idiotas?._.' [Desde la habitación]**

**Yusuke: Jin no me quiere dejar entrar a tu habitación ¬¬**

**Yo: es que estoy terminando de escribir la cosa esta u.u' Tengo un momento de inspiración, Yusuke!**

**Yusuke: y yo tengo un momento de hambriciedad y no hay nadie que me alimente ¬¬**

**Yo: Jin, hay comida de perro en la cocina, le servirías un poco a Yusuke?**

**Yusuke: ya no tengo hambre u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>[-Mizuko'sPOV-]<strong>

**Que esto nunca acabaría? Ahora nos encontrábamos en otro salón extraño. Nuevamente estaba oscuro.**

"**que lugar es este?" exclamó Yusuke.**

"**Es uno de los laberintos del castillo.." murmuró Hiei.**

"**un laberinto?" repetí.**

"**También he oído de eso, los laberintos son trampas mortales. Son muy peligrosos, solo hay una puerta que lleva hasta lo alto del castillo y nadie desde hace mucho tiempo ha logrado llegar a él con éxito." Kurama nos miró. "Si nos equivocamos de puerta no volveremos con vida."**

"**Que puerta hay que abrir?" preguntó Yusuke observando a Kuwabara.**

"**La segunda…" respondió con seguridad el peli-naranja.**

"**Estas seguro?" preguntó Hiei una última vez.**

"**Confíen en mi…" dijo Kuwabara ahora caminando hacia la puerta. "AAAAH; un ratón." Gritó. No pudimos evitar reír.**

"**Nunca te tomas nada en serio, verdad?" dijo Yusuke entre risas.**

**Todos nos paramos frente a la puerta. Nuevamente, sabía que tal vez no volveríamos con vida. Entrar ahí significaba otro peligro.**

"**Esta puerta es muy llamativa…" evaluó hiei.**

"**Debe ser el salón del dragón azul. Emana un poder espiritual muy poderoso." Kurama observaba fijamente la enorme puerta.**

**La puerta se abrió y caminamos dentro.**

"**Este poder es muy fuerte." Yusuke apretó sus labios.**

"**Ese poder lo esta despidiendo de su cuerpo." Hiei desenvainó su katana.**

"**Suzaku esta muy molesto con ustedes por provocar una pelea. Pero el juego terminó…" una voz grave, sonó en el silencio. Era de nuestro contrincante.**

"**De donde proviene esa voz?" preguntó Kuwabara.**

"**Dragón azul, juegas a las escondidas? No nos hagas esperar y sal de una vez." Yusuke estaba impaciente, al verlo, lo mataría.**

**Hubo una especie de explosión, nos encontramos con el enorme demonio cuando la niebla se disipó. Sentí que sus ojos se posaban sobre mí, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.**

"**así esta mejor?" preguntó alzando una ceja.**

"**Es enorme…" comentó Kuwabara.**

"**Es su ultima oportunidad para irse, al enfrentarse a mi no solo morirán, sufrirán."**

"**No solo es enorme, también es arrogante." Yusuke le miraba desafiante.**

"**A nosotros…no nos gustan las visitas."**

**Se escuchó un ruido extraño, el salón tembló.**

"**Que…que sucede?" Kuwabara me miró, me encogí de hombros.**

"**viene del mismo lugar por donde llegamos." Murmuró Hiei dándose la vuelta.**

**Byakko.**

"**Ayúdame, Dragón Azul…por favor, ayúdame." Entró al salón, apenas sí podía caminar. "dame algo de tu poder y te lo pagaré cuando me recuperé"**

"**no puede ser! Sigue vivo!" murmuró Yusuke absorto.**

"**eres una desgracia para nosotros…Ya no eres requerido, no nos sirves más!" El demonio del hielo se preparó para atacar a su 'compañero'.**

"**Que me vas a hacer? No, detente por favor!" Byakko retrocedió.**

**Dragón Azul lo congeló. El enorme tigre cayó al suelo.**

"**Que hace?" Yusuke apenas podía ver.**

"**lo congeló." Kuwabara observaba el cuerpo de Byakko.**

**Dragón Azul Quebró el hielo con una patada, decapitando al enorme tigre.**

"**no te da vergüenza matar gente de tu mismo bando?"Exclamó Yusuke molesto. **

"**las bestias inútiles son basura."**

"**No sienten afecto entre ellos, el deseo de dominar es lo único que los une." Kurama observaba al demonio del hielo con desprecio.**

"**Fue mi enemigo, pero siento lastima por él. Voy a matar a ese sujeto en nombre de Byakko." Iba a caminar hacia él.**

"**Estoy tan molesto….voy a matarlo." Yusuke apretó sus puños.**

"**Espera, Yusuke. Guarda la ira para la pelea con Suzaku." Hiei miró al morocho.**

"**Eres el primero Hiei?" preguntó el demonio, hiei caminó hacia él.**

**Le observó por unos segundos, pasó sus ojos por la cabeza de Byakko. Se quitó la capa con velocidad y la lanzó sobre el cuerpo del tigre.**

"**por que hiciste eso? No me digas que sientes lastima por él." Rió. "Los seres despiadados como tú no son menos salvajes que nosotros, no crees?" Hiei solo le observó con ira.**

"**Nunca vi a Hiei así. Él habría tratado a Byakko de la misma forma, pero parece que Hiei vio lo que hizo Dragón azul y no esta de acuerdo con ello. Parece que Hiei no sabe como debe sentirse en estos momentos, pero de algo estoy seguro. Nunca lo vi rodeado de tanto poder espiritual."**

**Dragón Azul comenzó a emanar poder espiritual, Hiei tomó su katana.**

"**Por qué un ser tan despiadado como tú se volvería loco? Es posible que te estés convirtiendo en el verdadero tu. Puedes postrarte ante mi y clamar ayuda." rió.**

"**Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Serás tú el que clame." Sonrió.**

"**por que te sonríes? Odio la sonrisa de los débiles como tu." El demonio atacó, Hiei se defendió con su espada, así cubriéndonos también.**

"**Te voy a hacer pedazos!" Dragón Azul concentró todo su poder en su puño.**

"**usará su técnica, cuidado" exclamó Yusuke.**

**Hiei evadió el golpe.**

"**Había olvidado que eres muy rápido, pero veamos cuando tiempo puedes seguir así. Muere!" volvió a atacarle.**

**Dragón azul no le daba a Hiei tiempo de respirar, Hiei apenas si podía detenerse al tocar el piso. El demonio no se detenía.**

"**el salón se cubre de hielo…" murmuró Yusuke observando las esquinas.**

"**no solo el salón. Nos vamos a congelar." El cabello de Kuwabara se había cubierto de hielo.**

"**Rayos…" murmuró Kurama.**

"**Qué sucedió?" exclamó Yusuke al ver que hiei se encontraba de cuclillas contra la pared. Su pierna cubierta de hielo. Observaba a Dragón Azul con desprecio.**

"**Esperen…observen bien, Hiei falló por unos milímetros." Kurama observaba la pierna de Hiei.**

"**Estas listo para pedir perdón? Es tarde, no puedes cambiar tu destino…" se preparó para atacarle.**

"**cuidado Hiei!" yusuke sufría cada pelea, nunca dejaba de alentar al luchador.**

"**MUERE!" Dragón Azul corrió hacia Hiei. "Eres un tonto…" Hiei se impulsó con su espada, apenas si pude ver cuando pasó a Dragón Azul. **

**Apareció ahora frente a nosotros con su brazo cubierto de hielo y ahora ambas piernas congeladas.**

"**Esta vez te salvaste pero la siguiente será la ultima."**

**Hiei comenzó a reír.**

"**No puedes lastimarme con un poder tan pobre para crear hielo." Flexionó su brazo deshaciendo el hielo.**

"**que esta pasando? Te daré el golpe final." Dragón Azul iba a atacarle nuevamente. Una gota de sangre corrió por su frente.**

"**no hay otra oportunidad." Murmuró Hiei.**

**El cuerpo de Dragón Azul comenzó a fracturarse marcando todas las cortaduras que Hiei le había causado.**

"**En que momento lo cortó?" Kuwabara observaba a Hiei absorto.**

"**No te diste cuenta?" reí corriendo hacia Hiei.**

"**yo tampoco pude verlo, Kuwabara. Solo noté el primer golpe." Se lamentó Kurama ahora corriendo junto a Hiei. **

"**ahora tengo una mejor opinión de él." Tontamente, Kuwabara sonrió y vino junto a nosotros.**

"**bien hecho hiei." Le felicitó Yusuke**

"**Hiei, puedes decirnos cuantas veces lo cortaste?" preguntó Kurama guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.**

"**16 veces." Respondió.**

"**16? Solo alcancé a ver 8 o 9 golpes." Se quejó Yusuke.**

"**no te preocupes, yo solo vi el as de luz cortando el aire." Kurama sobó su nuca.**

"**yo solo vi cuando lo derrotó." Kuwabara se lamentó, reí.**

"**Vaya, creo que si volviera a luchar contigo perdería como lo advertiste." Yusuke sonrió.**

"**Tu crees?" Hiei ignoró su comentario y fue a buscar su capa. Se la puso devuelta.**

"**Que extraño, pensé que diría 'por supuesto'." Kuwabara observaba a Hiei extrañado.**

"**esta pasando por una etapa de cambio. Creo que ahora Hiei se esta volviendo como tu." Explicó Kurama mirando a Yusuke.**

"**Sigamos…" dijo Hiei volviendo con nosotros.**

"**cuanto…cuanto falta?" le pregunté a Kurama bostezando.**

"**sueño?" sonrió.**

"**Un poco…" Kurama se acercó a mí y acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.**

"**Solo falta una bestia…" rió. "De todas formas, no entiendo como es posible que tengas sueño. Dormiste como 5 días."**

"**Es que… no lo sé." Volví a bostezar.**

"**Vamos…" murmuró comenzando a caminar. "Ya casi terminamos."**

"**Cuando volvamos dormiré otros cinco días…" sobé mi nuca caminando a su lado.**

"**No es mucho?" rió.**

"**no lo creo…" sonreí. "Kurama, hace cuanto tiempo estamos aquí?"**

"**es imposible saberlo con un reloj del mundo ningen…" observó incoscientemente su muñeca. "Pueden haber pasado días."**

"**Ahora entiendo por qué…estoy tan cansada." Bostecé.**

"**Vamos…" rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.**

"**Miren eso!" exclamó Kuwabara quien iba mucho más delante de nosotros.**

"**Que cosa?" preguntó Kurama sin soltarme.**

"**Es una torre…" Hiei observaba la construcción con desconfianza.**

"**Allí debe estar Suzaku!" Exclamó Yusuke, comenzó a correr.**

"**Deprisa!" Kuwabara le siguió.**

**Ahora todos corríamos hacia la alta torre, con suerte, luego de subir, todo acabaría. Nos detuvimos una vez que pudimos visualizarla bien, subir allí sería casi imposible.**

"**Debemos subir, muchachos!" exclamó Yusuke tomando velocidad.**

**Hiei me observó. Tal vez se preguntaba si esta vez necesitaría de su ayuda. Le miré.**

"**Vas a subirte o no?" preguntó un tanto irritado.**

"**Puedo correr sola." Rodé mis ojos y comencé a correr detrás de Yusuke.**

**El detective espiritual no era muy veloz de todas formas, le alcancé rápidamente. El aparato por el que nos contactábamos con Botán comenzó a sonar.**

"**Quitame la cosa esa del pantalón." Pidió Yusuke aún corriendo.**

"**Es una broma?" reí. "Te están buscando a ti." Corrí más rápido, ahora estaba delante de él.**

**El detective tomó el aparato con molestia.**

"**Soy yo.." rodó sus ojos. Me observaba. No pude evitar reír.**

"**por fin!" exclamó Botán.**

"**Dime, que sucede…"los ojos del detective puestos en la torre.**

"**Estoy en tu escuela con Keiko. Estamos rodeadas por los hombres poseídos."**

"**Que?" Yusuke se detuvo en seco. **

"**No cabe duda de que buscan a Keiko. Estan buscando a Keiko, Yusuke!" Su voz estaba llena de miedo, botán estaba asustada.**

"**Que dijsite?" los ojos de Yusuke se dilataron.**

"**Son unos seres despiadados.." murmuró Kuwabara.**

"**Por favor, solo consigue la flauta cuanto antes!" Botán alcanzó a gritar esto y perdimos la señal. Alguien habría dañado a Botán?**

"**Botán! Oye, responde Botán!" Yusuke observaba el aparato con desesperación.**

"**Por que no…contesta?" Kuwabara apretó sus labios.**

"**Tenemos que volver pronto…" Yusuke siguió corriendo.**

**Le seguimos. Nos detuvimos a unos cuantos pasos de la torre.**

"**se ve tenebrosa…" Kuwabara pestañeó un par de veces.**

"**el enemigo debe estar en el piso superior." Kurama observaba la torre, parecía estar analizándola.**

**Unos cuantos monstruos se aparecieron frente a nosotros.**

"**Quienes son esos?" las rodillas de Kuwabara temblaron. Era un idiota.**

"**Son hombres cultivados, Kuwabara. Parecen humanos, pero no tienen voluntad propia.." explicó Kurama observándolos.**

"**Son demasiados y no tenemos tiempo… Tardaremos una eternidad en acabarlos." Kuwabara se dispuso a luchar con su espada espíritu.**

"**es verdad, pelear con ellos es imposible." Kurama apretó sus labios.**

"**no sienten el dolor ni las heridas, esos sujetos son como zombies." Hiei iba a desenvainar su espada.**

"**son demasiados…voy a acabar con todos de un solo golpe, ya verán." Yusuke estiró su brazo, dispuesto a atacarlos.**

"**Calmate Yusuke, por favor." Kurama puso su brazo sobre el hombro del morocho.**

"**tenemos que acabar con ellos."**

"**No desperdicies tu poder epsiritual, mientras más impacientes seamos peores resultados tendremos." Acaso Kurama siempre tenía que ser tan racional?**

"**No hay otra forma de pasar." Dijo Yusuke mirándolo impaciente.**

"**Si la hay." Dijo Hiei observando la otrre fijamente.**

"**estas seguro?" preguntó Kuwabara-**

"**Ven esa ventana? Uno de nosotros puede entrar por ahí." Dijo dando unos pasos hacia la torre.**

"**Debes estar bromeando, como alcanzaremos esa altura?" Yusuke le miró, era imposible.**

"**Sigue soñando, enano." Kuwabara se cruzó de brazos.**

"**Se me ocurre una gran idea…" Hiei sonrió.**

**La idea de Hiei era simple, debíamos saltar sobre los hombros del otro. El último sería Yusuke, quien se impulsaría en los hombros del ante-ultimo para entrar por la ventana. Todos aceptamos. Comenzamos a correr, primeor fue Kuwabara, luego Kurama, después de él Hiei y, finalmente, yo. Yusuke se impulsaría en mis hombros.**

"**Estoy listo!" Kuwabara corría hacia la torre con velocidad. Kurama aún tenía su mano en su pecho, nuevamente había estado ocultando el dolor.**

"**De acuerdo, yo también!" Yusuke corrió detrás de mi.**

**Kuwabara finalmente se detuvo frente a la torre, sobre sus hombros, se posó Kurama. Los pies de Hiei quedaron en los hombros del pelirrojo y los míos sobre los suyos. Yusuke se impulsó con velocidad, apenas si sentí que tocó mis hombros. Rapidamente, salté de los hombros de Hiei, Hiei salió de lso de Kurama, caímos de cuclillas; el único idiota que se golpeó contra el psio fue Kuwabara.**

"**confiamos en ti, Yusuke…" sonrió Kurama.**

**Yusuke estaba de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana.**

"**Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Mizuko…" sonrió. "Prometo que no voy a fallarles!" ahora entró a la torre.**

**Suerte, Yusuke.**

"**bien, vamos a divertirnos.." Kuwabara comenzó a atacar a los monstruos con su espada espíritu.**

"**Muevete, idiota…" murmuró Hiei saltando sobre sus hombros, cortó de un solo golpe a 5 de los hombres cultivados.**

"**Ya dejalo, Hiei…" rió Kurama ahora enrredando en su latigo a otros 5.**

"**Hey, tú! Cuidado!" exclamó Hiei observándome.**

**Me volteé, detrás de mi había dos de los hombres cultivados. Retrocedí unos pasos. Extendí mi brazo izquierdo, un chorro de agua salió de la palma de mi mano expulsándolos lejos. Hiei, Kurama y Kuwabara se quedaron en silencio, ante la sorpresa, Kurama comenzó a reir.**

"**Tiene que ser una broma…" rió, miró a Hiei quien me observaba con los ojos dilatados.**

"**No que era una muchacha indefensa?" Hiei negó con su cabeza incapaz de creer lo que había visto, sonrió.**

"**Acaso hay algo más que todavía no sepamos?" preguntó Kurama alzando una ceja.**

"**Ah…no lo creo." Sonreí.**

"**Eso espero…" Kurama dio un salto y cortó a otro par de demonios con su látigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: ay; pero que violentos u.u'<strong>

**Kurama: si no nos ponemos violentos, lo más posible es que nos maten e.e'**

**Yo: todo se arregla hablando, Minamino ._.'**

**Yusuke: No se puede hablar con esas cosas._.'**

**Yo: si no intentan ¬¬**

**Yusuke: esta bien, en nuestra próxima pelea, vas a tener que ir a hablarles para que se calmen, si? A ver como te resulta…**

**Yo: esta bien ¬¬**

**Kurama: hay necesidad de que discutan todo el tiempo?**

**Yo: preguntale a él._.'**

**Yusuke: ya, listo, dejen reviews explicándole que no se puede evitar luchar con estas cosas._.'**

**Yo: no, no es necesario e.e Nomás digan si les gusto, si? (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jin: ya terminaste con eso?._.'**

**Yo: no, Jin e.e**

**Jin: falta mucho:**

**Yo: no.**

**Jin: y ahora?**

**Yo: Ya._.' Léelo como esta, quieres?**

**[-Mizuko'sPOV-]**

**Seguimos luchando. Hiei se movía ágilmente entre los monstruos, los cortaba con su espada. Kuwabara hacía algo similar, tal vez con menos gracia; solo corría torpemente entre ellos e intentaba cortarlos. Kurama movía su látigo, podía derribarlos a una gran distancia, pero sus golpes eran más precisos cuando se encontraba cerca del contrincante. Mientras tanto, yo, solo conseguía alejarlos, apenas si podía manipular el agua, no era una habilidad que hubiera estado desarrollando por mucho tiempo. Conseguía encerrarlos, movía mis manos intentando darle forma de bola al agua, así el enemigo se encontraba dentro de la enorme bola y terminaba expulsándolo lejos. Ese habría sido un poder letal si el enemigo necesitase aire, en este caso, no era así.**

**Pasaron horas, no podíamos matarlos. Finalmente, caí de rodillas al piso.**

"**Ponte de pie, baka." Hiei gritó sin mirarme, estaba luchando con otro monstruo.**

"**Ya no puedo…" murmuré.**

"**Mizuko!" exclamó Kurama con sus ojos dilatados.**

**Hiei apareció rápidamente detrás de mi, cortando a otro de los monstruos. Le miré. Si no fuera por él, tal vez estaría herida.**

"**Si no estas atenta, van a matarte." Me dio su mano, la tomé y me puse de píe.**

"**Gracias…" murmuré.**

"**Hn." Rápidamente, apareció a unos metros de distancia con otros monstruos.**

**Miré a Kurama.**

"**Todo va a estar bien." Sonrió. Su labio inferior estaba sangrando.**

"**Eso espero." Murmuré.**

**La torre comenzó a temblar. Todos nos quedamos observándola fijamente.**

"**Para que esto termine…uno de ellos debe morir." Hiei murmuró.**

**Los monstruos se amontonaron a nuestro alrededor. Rápidamente Hiei acabó con algunos de ellos, Kuwabara corrió hacia ellos derribándolos; mientras que Kurama los atacó con su látigo. Dos de los monstruos tomaron mis brazos, comencé a mover mis piernas con desesperación.**

"**Ya! Suéltenme!" ahora me mantenían inmóvil. "Kurama!"**

**El pelirrojo se volteó hacia mí, cortando con su látigo a los monstruos que me tenían entre sus brazos. Caí al piso. Kurama corrió hacia mí, mis ojos fueron cerrándose…Siempre igual.**

**[-Kurama'sPOV-]**

**Mizuko cayó al piso, parecía estar muerta. Nuevamente, solo estaba inconsciente. Tuve que cargar a Mizuko por las escaleras, finalmente conseguimos entrar a la torre y llegar a lo más alto de ella; donde Suzaku y Yusuke estaban luchando. Tras una enorme explosión, Yusuke y Suzaku salieron expulsados, corrimos hacia él. Su corazón se había detenido. Kuwabara se ofreció voluntariamente a darle parte de su poder espiritual a Yusuke, esto fue inútil. Kuwabara estaba casi tan herido como Yusuke, así que éste cayó junto a Yusuke al instante. Ahora teníamos tres personas inconscientes a las que debíamos devolver al mundo humano.**

**Afortunadamente, esto no representó mucha molestia. Conseguimos llegar al mundo humano a salvo. Recostamos a Yusuke en la cama de la casa de Kuwabara, el peli-naranja se recuperó rápidamente y, junto a Yusuke, acomodamos a Mizuko. Ambos inconscientes. Al día siguiente, Mizuko despertó.**

"**Kurama?" pestañeó un par de veces al verme.**

"**Mizuko," sonreí "sabía que te recuperarías."**

"**Donde…donde estamos?" me miró.**

"**La casa de Kuwabara, acaba de salir a comprar unas cosas…"**

"**Dormí…dormí mucho?" preguntó sonriendo. Reí.**

"**Esta vez no, solo fue un día."**

"**Ya veo…" se sentó lentamente en la cama.**

"**no estas tan herida esta vez, verdad?" le miré.**

"**no, en realidad no." me miró con una sonrisa. "De hecho, creo que estoy menos herida que tú."**

"**Ah…" no alcancé a decir nada, me interrumpió.**

"**Fingiste estar bien, pero cada vez que hacías un movimiento brusco una mueca de dolor se posaba en tu rostro…" se puso de pie y camino hacia mi. "En serio estas bien?"**

"**Ya curé mis heridas, Mizuko." Sonreí. "Gracias por preocuparte, de todas formas."**

"**Desde ahora…si no intentaras hacerte el fuerte, podríamos ayudarte." Dijo mirándome en tono de reproche.**

"**Lo sé, lo siento." Suspiré.**

"**Ya no importa, de todas formas." **

"**Dime, crees que puedas caminar?" pregunté mirando sus piernas. Rió.**

"**Eso creo. Por qué?"**

"**Te gustaría salir conmigo?" guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos.**

"**Ah….claro." sonrió.**

"**Supongo que no recompensa el haberte tenido preocupada, pero es algo, no?"**

"**Supongo…" me miró y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Vas a tener que hacerme un favor…"**

"**Lo que sea." Sonreí.**

"**Te molestaría esperar un rato? Es que…" tocó su cabello. "Soy un desastre." Rió.**

"**No lo creo, te ves hermosa." Alzó ambas cejas, reí. "De todas formas, puedo esperar."**

"**Gracias." Sonrió y salió de la habitación y se detuvo en seco. "Y el baño?" reí.**

"**La pinera puerta a la derecha. Ya estuve inspeccionando." Le miré y rió. **

"**tomaré una ducha y ya…si?" me miró.**

"**Esta bien…" murmuré, Mizuko rápidamente entro al baño.**

"**Por favor, no dejes que Kuwabara entre._." dijo asomándose por la puerta del baño.**

"**Se lo prohibiré." Reí.**

**Mizuko cerró la puerta del baño.**

**[-Mizuko'sPOV-]**

**Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que Kurama realmente me había invitado a salir, comprendí rápidamente que no era una cita; pero me agradaba pensar que era algo parecido a eso. Me duché rápidamente, tal vez era porque estaba demasiado ansiosa. Me puse mi ropa y cepillé mi cabello lentamente luego de secarlo con una toalla. Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia la habitación donde Kurama se encontraba leyendo un libro con tranquilidad, sonreí.**

"**Estoy…lista." Sonreí.**

"**Tardaste…" miró su reloj. "Tardaste exactamente 23 minutos." Entonces no había sido tan rápido como creía e.e'**

"**Lo siento."**

"**No lo sientas," rió. "Conozco gente que tarda el doble, eres una de las mujeres más rápidas que conozco."**

"**Si?" sonreí.**

"**Maya tarda 47 minutos contados por reloj." Negó con su cabeza, sonreía.**

"**Maya?" pregunté curiosa.**

"**Es algo así como mi mejor amiga." Sonrió.**

"**Es la muchacha con la que encontrabas en la foto que estaba sobre tu escritorio, no es así?"**

"**Esa misma." Se puso de pie y dejó el libro sobre el escritorio de Kuwabara.**

"**Parecía agradable…"**

"**Lo es." Sonrió y caminó hacia mí. "Ya nos vamos?"**

"**Vamos…" murmuré mirándole.**

**Al salir de la casa, nos aseguramos de cerrar bien la puerta, ojala Kuwabara llevara la llave consigo; de no ser así, no entraría hasta que Yusuke despertara. Al principio, no estaba segura de donde iríamos con Kurama, conociéndolo, no esperaba que fuera al cine o a algún bar… Kurama era diferente. Caminamos por un rato, afortunadamente, Kurama siempre tenía algo de qué conversar. Ya sabía bastante sobre el pasado de Kurama, ahora él quería saber del mío.**

"**Técnicamente, no eres humana; no es así?" preguntó con su vista fija en el camino.**

"**Así es…Soy en realidad, una especie de mezcla." sonreí. "Mi madre era humana, mi padre un demonio del agua."**

"**Ya veo…" me miró. "Es curioso, dicen que hay casos así; el problema es que el niño que sale de la relación de un demonio y una humana, nunca hereda los poderes del demonio."**

"**Entonces cada día puedo ser considerada más extraña." Reí.**

"**No, eso no te hace extraña. Te hace especial."**

"**Es otra manera de decir lo mismo…" le miré.**

"**Yo no lo veo así…Lo especial es único, perfecto."**

"**Tu crees?" le miré.**

"**Así lo veo yo…"**

"**Kurama, siempre ves las cosas diferente al resto de las personas._.' verdad?" Me miró y rodó sus ojos. Rió.**

"**Tengo una manera….especial de ver las cosas." Sonrió.**

"**Especial sinónimo de extraño." Sonreí.**

"**No voy a darte la razón…" rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa. "En algunas ocasiones podrías decir que extraño es sinónimo de especial, sobre todo cuando se intenta ser dulce…" me miró.**

"**Entonces estas intentando de decirme con dulzura que soy extraña…" sonreí.**

"**Entonces eres dulcemente extraña."**

"**Entonces extrañamente, eres dulce, minamino." Le miré y me apresuré a caminar delante de él.**

"**minamino?" preguntó alcanzándome.**

"**como se supone que te diga, entonces?" me volteé.**

"**no me llamaba Kurama?" rió irónico.**

"**me gusta más decirte Minamino :3" me encogí de hombros, Kurama soltó una risa.**

"**Minamino?" se acercó y tocó mi frente. Puso su mano sobre la suya. "No creo que tengas fiebre…" dijo extrañado.**

"**No tengo fiebre u.u" reí. **

"**Posiblemente el golpe en la cabeza te hizo mal." Siguió caminando.**

"**Esta bien….posiblemente me guste más decirte Suuichi pero creo que sería extraño llamarte Suuichi cuando todo el mundo te llama Kurama e.e'"**

"**Posiblemente sería extraño….sería especial." Me miró.**

**Por momentos, parecía extraño estar así con Kurama. Especial. Por alguna razón, estar así con el pelirrojo me hacía sentir bien. Pude darme cuenta de que podíamos llevarnos incluso mejor de lo que creía, el último tiempo no habíamos tenido tiempo de conversar. El castillo en el que habíamos pasado el último tiempo no era un buen lugar para hablar; no si estábamos a punto de morir. Habría sido extraño conversar con Minamino mientras observábamos la batalla de Kuwabara, ¿no?**

**Kurama y yo hablamos de miles de cosas en el camino, fue un tanto difícil no distraerme. Era imposible evitar mirar sus ojos. Se podría decir que estaba…enamorada? Posiblemente esa era la respuesta. No era amor, tal vez…una simple atracción.**

"**Estas bien?" preguntó observando como con suavidad sobaba mi brazo.**

"**Eso creo…" le miré.**

"**Te pasó algo?" miró mi brazo.**

"**Creo que cuando caí al piso…me lo golpeé." Miré mi brazo.**

"**Ya veo…" me miró. "Si llegase a dolerte demasiado, creo que puedo ayudarte."**

"**Si?" le miré.**

"**Cuando quieras…Gracias a los conocimientos que adquirí como kitzune aprendí sobre unas hierbas que sirven para curar dolores como ese…"**

"**Creo que es solo un golpe, si me sigue doliendo…te pediré ayuda."**

**Kurama se detuvo. Estabamos en un parque. No sé exactamente qué era lo que hacía que ésta me resultara una escena increíblemente romántica, Tal vez, el sol haciendo brillar el cabello de Kurama y el resto del lugar hacían que todo se viera mejor, tal vez el aroma de las flores tenía que ver con lo tierno de la situación, tal vez la simple idea de que Kurama estuviera a mi lado hacía todo perfecto.**

**Me quedé observando las flores tontamente. Me detuve en una rosa. La rosa, era definitivamente la flor más delicada de todas. A medida que fui madurando me di cuenta de que, posiblemente, me sentía identificada con la rosa. Yo era algo así como una rosa. ¿Por qué tiene la rosa espinas? Bueno, la rosa es definitivamente un ser delicado, frágil, en un principio cualquiera podría detestar a la rosa por el simple temor de pincharse con sus espinas, mas la rosa tiene espinas por el simple hecho de que necesita defenderse. La rosa se hace temer, la rosa no quiere verse como un ser frágil, por eso mismo, intenta atemorizar a los demás luciendo sus espinas. Quiere hacer sentir débil al otro, mientras ella es la más débil.**

"**Son hermosas, ¿verdad?" sonrió Kurama.**

"**Así es."**

"**La rosa es definitivamente la flor más bella de todas…" observaba las flores.**

"**opino lo mismo…" sonreí. "Kurama, tú le diste a tu látigo apariencia de rosa?" lo miré.**

"**No, en realidad, no. Pero de todas formas me agrada que sea una rosa."**

**Suspiró.**

"**Te gustan las rosas, ¿no es así?" me preguntó. Asentí con mi cabeza.**

**Kurama tomó algo de su bolsillo. Una semilla. Con velocidad, de la semilla fueron brotando las raíces de una planta, el tallo creció rápidamente y así pude visualizar una rosa. Kurama tomó la rosa con su otra mano, me la dio.**

"**Para ti."**

"**Gracias" le miré.**

**Luego de eso, Kurama y yo nos sentamos al pie de un árbol y hablamos unas cuantas horas. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, no era consciente de que las horas pasaban y seguíamos hablando allí. Discutimos sobre música, autores, libros…Kurama era de las personas más interesantes que había conocido. Resultaba interesante por el simple hecho de que sabía mucho. Pude descubrir que el pelirrojo tenía un extraño gusto por los libros de biología, bioquímica. Resultaba sencillo imaginar porque tenía tanto gusto por estas cosas. Yo, por otro lado, solo era fan de las flores; no había nada que odiara más que la biología. Todo lo que refiriera a Ciencias Naturales era una simple molestia para mi.**

"**¿No te gusta entonces?" rió.**

"**No, definitivamente no."**

"**Alguna vez desaprobaste biología?" preguntó curioso.**

"**no, pero siempre estoy al borde…" bajé mi cabeza riendo.**

" **¿A qué escuela vas, Mizuko?" preguntó.**

"**una pública…"**

"**Como consigues dinero para…comprar las cosas y eso?"**

"**La familia de mi mejor amiga suele apoyarme mucho con esas cosas…" murmuré.**

"**Ya veo…pero, de todas formas, te avergüenza vivir con ellos, ¿no es así?"**

"**Así es. No quiero parecer una carga."**

"**No hay persona que pueda considerarte una carga, Mizuko…"**

"**Quiero poder hacer las cosas por mí misma…"**

"**Desde ahora, tienes a alguien que puede ayudarte." Sonrió.**

"**Gracias, Kurama." Sonreí. "ah…con respecto a biología, voy a necesitar clases particulares todos los días de la semana. Claro, si estas disponible."**

"**Siempre que no tengamos una misión." Rió.**

"**Cuando tienes misiones…tienes que ausentarte en la escuela, ¿no es así?" pregunté y asintió con su cabeza. "Lo mejor de las misiones del mundo espiritual."**

"**De hecho, no te diría que me molesta ir a la escuela…"**

"**¿Es en serio?" mis ojos abiertos.**

"**Así es…" rió.**

"**Entonces eres como un hijo soñado para toda madre…" reí.**

"**Supongo…" suspiró. "De todas formas, hay cosas que simplemente las hago porque quiero complacer a mi madre. Quiero que ella piense que soy el mejor hijo, quiero que ella…esté orgullosa."**

"**Por qué?"**

"**Creo que ya lo expliqué." Me miró. "Le debo demasiado a Shiori."**

"**Entiendo…" sonreí.**

**Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Kurama miraba el suelo fijamente, le miré de reojo.**

"**No sé como haces para…ser tan maduro." Le miré.**

"**Maduro?" rió.**

"**Maduro."**

"**Supongo que…tengo experiencia." Me miró. "Técnicamente tengo 15 años…15 años y otros 3 mil." rió.**

"**tanto tiempo?"**

"**Lamentablemente, estuve pensándolo y…eres demasiado joven para mi." Bromeó.**

"**Cierto, no saldría con alguien tan mayor." Reí.**

**Miré inconscientemente el cielo y pude darme cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo…Lamentablemente, Kurama y yo tendríamos que volver a casa. Él a su casa yo…yo me quedaría aquí.**

"**Mizuko, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?" preguntó.**

"**¿Qué cosa?"**

"**Lo que te dije la noche antes de que fueramos por Yusuke y Kuwabara."**

"**Qué cosa?" pregunté extrañada. No lo recordaba.**

"**Lo que…lo que hablamos antes de que te fueras."**

"**¿De qué hablamos?"**

"**Te pregunté que si…que si te gustaría hacernos compañía a mi y a mi madre…"**

"**Oh, eso…" mi tono de voz fue disminuyendo. "no quiero que tengan que…"**

"**Esta mañana hablé con ella, dijo que si."**

"**¿En serio?" le miré intentando esconder la pequeña emoción que eso me había causado.**

"**Hablé con ella, le expliqué…bueno, tuve uqe mentirle de hecho. Shiori creía que estabas en mi casa porque tus padres estaban de viaje…Le dije que…que murieron." Tragó saliva.**

"**¿Y eso?" pregunté. "No es una mentira en realidad…"**

"**Pero no murieron hace dos días, esa es la parte de mentira."**

"**bueno, una mentira piadosa." Reí. Kurama rió.**

"**Mizuko, desde ahora eres bienvenida en mi casa."**

"**Kurama…¿Cómo es tener un hogar?"**

"**Vas a tener que comprobarlo tú misma." Se puso de pie y me extendió su mano. La tomé y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.**

"**Ahora nos vamos directo a casa. Mañana iremos a ver a Yusuke, ¿si?" preguntó y asentí con mi cabeza.**

**Por primera vez en muchos años…sentí que las cosas estaban en orden. Todo estaba bien. Las cosas estaban bien si Kurama estaba conmigo.**

**Yusuke: Ya se tienen que poner melosos?-.-'**

**Yo: no son melosos, Yusuke ¬¬**

**Yusuke: si, se andan diciendo cosas todas así…Que horror -.-'**

**Yo: mejor cállate, si?¬¬**

**Yusuke: pero podrías borrar esa última parte?._.'**

**Yo: no, no Yusuke ¬¬**

**Keiko: cierto, mejor cállate Yusuke. [Entrando a la habitación]**

**Yusuke: Keiko?._.' Desde cuando…?**

**Yo: es que le pido consejos porque ella si es madura y me ayuda ¬¬**

**Keiko: no te das cuenta de que son tiernos, Yusuke?¬¬ tú nunca me dijiste nada así.**

**Yusuke: ._. La estas poniendo en mi contra, no?¬¬ Quieres poner a mi novia en MI contra T_T**

**Yo: dramático.**

**Keiko: ya, dejen reviews si? (: Así vamos a demostrarle al INEPTO, que no están demasiado melosos y que son tiernitos, si? (:**


End file.
